


Two Hearts, One Mind

by onegiantdinosaur



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Abuse, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Drug Use, Female Lone Wanderer - Freeform, Includes Some Fallout 4 Easter Eggs, Male Lone Wanderer - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Harassment, Twin Lone Wanderers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegiantdinosaur/pseuds/onegiantdinosaur
Summary: James Autry leaves Vault 101 behind with the belief that his twin children, Carter and Korin, are safe. Thanks to his actions, they're far from safe. The twins will face everything the Capital Wasteland has to throw at them to find their father, and the truth.





	1. Into the World

 

 

 

_-July 13, 2258-_

James rubbed his wife's leg as she labored to bring their child into the world.

"Come on, Catherine. You can do this." She closed her eyes tight. James watched as the child crowned, and helped the child into the world. He stopped to admire his first child, a boy, who exercised his strong lungs with a loud cry.

"Catherine, we have a boy!" He smiled, then looked back to her. She smiled behind tears as she struggled to catch her breath. James admired his little boy for a moment, and a tear crept into his eye.

"We have a beautiful baby boy."

Catherine cried out in pain, startling James. He handed the boy to Dr. Li and turned back to his wife. He realized quickly that nothing was wrong—they were having _twins_.

"Catherine, it's twins!" He couldn't keep from smiling now. "You can do this! I know you can, you just did! Push!" Catherine cried out in pain as she and James delivered their second child.

As James held his second child, his heart soared.

"A baby girl, Catherine. We have a son _and_ a daughter—twins!"

"Oh James…we did it." Catherine cried a little as she tried to catch her breath, again. "Twins… ha, I.. I guess… that explains how… I got big… so fast." James felt a tear run down his cheek.

"It does." He smiled as he looked down at them. "I just know you two will have bright futures ahead of you. I'm sure of it." He held his finger out to his son, who took it in his hand. James laughed. "Such a strong grip. You'll be so strong when you grow up." He looked at his daughter. Unlike her brother, who had James' dark brown hair, she had little tufts of blonde.

"You're going to grow up just like your mother. Smart and beautiful." He stroked her soft skin. "Catherine, we can use both of the names we picked."

"Wonderful, James."

"Son, your name is Carter." He let him grasp his finger again. "And daughter, your name is Korin." He smiled wide. "What fitting names, don't you agree, Catherine?" He took a deep breath. "It's a big world out there, you two, full of all sorts of people. I wonder what kind of people you'll grow up to be."

"J-James?" Catherine called out in a wary voice. James shot up as the monitors around him beeped erratically. "Some-something's…something's…" She trailed off as her breathing became irregular. James took a step towards his wife, then a few more.

"Catherine? Catherine?!" He looked to Dr. Li. "She's in cardiac arrest! Start compressions!" He motioned to Dr. Li. "Get the infants out of here! Move! Move!" The beeping became more intense and James threw himself into CPR.

"One one thousand. Two, one thousand." He grunted. "Come on, Catherine!"

The irony of having twins, only to lose his wife, struck him. He shook the thought from his mind and kept going.

"Please, Catherine, don't leave me."


	2. Slice of Vault Life

 

 

 

_-May 18, 2262-_

James walked down the vault's hall with either hand in his twins'. Carter hopped along with his free hand in his mouth.

"Carter, take your hand out of your mouth please."

"Okay Daddy."

"Daddy?" James looked down at Korin, whose face was twisted into a pout.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where're we going?"

"We're goin' to see Amata, silly!" Carter jumped again and James sighed when he saw Carter's hand had found its way back into his mouth.

"Your brother's right, Korin." He turned to Carter. "Take your hand out of your mouth." Carter did. James sighed again. It was times like these that really tested his patience. One five year old was already tough, but two? Nearly impossible.

It was also times like these that he reminded himself that nothing is impossible. A smile came to his face as he thought of Catherine saying, _"it's even in the name. I'm possible."_

James stopped in front of the Overseer's door and rang the bell.

The door opened, and the Overseer stood holding his daughter on the other side.

"Hello Overseer Almodovar." James smiled at the girl he held, who started to squirm when she saw the twins. "Hello Amata. Ready to come over to play?"

"Yes!" She smiled and put a hand in the air. James chuckled.

"I want her back by 5." Almodovar spoke coldly as he set his daughter on the ground.

"Yes, Overseer." James' smile faded a little.

Amata ran to the twins and gave them each a big hug.

"C'mon Korn, let's go!" Carter hopped up and down in place.

"Race ya!" Amata giggled as she took off. Korin and Carter ran after her, and James jogged after the three of them, the smile returning.

Once they made it home, the twins and Amata managed to find some toys and start playing in the living room. James picked up a magazine off the table by the door and thumbed through it while they did.

He didn't look up until he heard the sound of glass breaking. He dropped the magazine and looked at the kids. Carter was standing and he looked a little pale. All three were staring at something. James followed their gazes and saw the frame containing his and Catherine's favorite quote. The glass had cracked, and a toy horse lay beside it. James took a deep breath and tried not to get angry.

" _Carter…_ " Carter winced.

"Daddy, I didn't-"

"What have I said about throwing things inside?" Carter looked at his feet.

"Don't."

"Exactly. Do you see why I told you that?" Carter nodded quickly. James stood up and walked over to the frame. Who knew if he'd be able to find another one… He sighed.

"Don't throw things inside again, please." He picked up the piece of glass that fell out and popped it back in, and took the frame to his room. He'd have to figure out something later.

Carter went back to playing with the girls, and James picked up his magazine again. He groaned when he realized he'd lost his place, and thumbed through the pages to find it again.

* * *

_-November 2, 2266-_

James stood in front of Freddie Gomez as she shined a light in his eyes.

"How're you feeling today?"

The boy just shrugged, and avoided his eyes. As far as James could tell, there wasn't anything physically wrong with Freddie, and the boy wasn't talking. There was nothing more he could do in the time allotted.

"Okay, then. You look just fine. But I'm going to set you up an appointment this weekend so we can talk, alright? Just a talk, and no needles, I promise. Here's a card for your Dad, as a reminder. Run along to class, now." Freddie nodded and hopped down from the table. He ran out without another word.

James sighed.

"Doctor Autry?" The intercom on the far wall buzzed to life, cutting through the silence and startling James. He walked over to it.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Brotch here. I need you to come down to the classroom immediately. There's a situation, involving one of your children and Butch DeLoria." James' heart leaped into his throat.

"On my way." He rushed out of the clinic straight to the classroom.

"God, Carter, what have you done now?" He whispered under his breath as he walked.

Outside the classroom, Edwin Brotch stood with three children. The rest of the classroom appeared empty.

"What's going on, Edwin?" James asked as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Sorry to bother you, James, but Carter and Butch got into a fistfight. I had to break it up." James looked at the two boys. Carter's eye was already starting to swell and turn purple, and Butch was covered in blood, all of it stemming from his nose, under which Butch had the sleeve of his vault suit. The two boys were glaring at each other. _If glares were knives…_ thought James.

James knelt in front of Carter and Korin.

"Run on home, you two. I need to take Butch to the clinic and make sure _his nose isn't broken_. When you get home, put some ice on that eye." The twins ran around him and down the hall. James turned to Butch. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get a look at that nose, and then I'll walk you home." Butch didn't respond. James stood and started walking back to the clinic, glancing over his shoulder periodically to make sure the boy was still following.

When they got back to the clinic, James helped Butch up onto the examination table.

"Can you move your arm for me?" Butch did, and James saw the sizeable stain and decided Butch would need a new suit.

He examined Butch's nose, which was not bleeding heavily. It wasn't swelling, either. Butch was very lucky Carter didn't break his nose… as was Carter.

"Alright. Your nose isn't broken, but it'll be sore for a while. Don't fuss with it, or it'll start bleeding again." Butch just stared at him with what he could only describe as a glare. James shook it off. "Come on. Time to walk you home."

The silence as they walked was deafening. James definitely got the idea that Butch liked him about as much as he liked Carter.

"How's your mother doing?" He asked casually.

"She's _fine_."

James avoided small talk for the rest of the walk.

With Butch home and in the 'care' of his mother, James hurried home to his own kids.

When he arrived, he briefly saw Carter with his arm around Korin, consoling her. But as the door opened, both of them shot up to look his way. He walked over and squatted in front of them. He realized now that Korin's eyes were red and bloodshot, like she'd been crying. It was clear he'd missed some crucial piece of information here.

"What in the world happened today? Carter, you nearly broke Butch's nose."

The twins looked at each other and stayed silent.

"And Korin, you're usually the voice of reason, yet you've been silent this whole time." Korin looked away. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on, you two. What happened?"

After a few minutes of silence, Carter started to look like he was going to burst.

"I should'a broke Butch's nose." He crossed his arms and pouted. James gave him a look.

" _Carter, you're grounded._ "

"But-" Carter started to turn a little red. "Butch made Korin _cry!_ " James looked at Korin. Her eyes were misty again and she sniffled. James turned to his little girl.

"How? What did he say?" Korin started to cry.

"Butch - he said she killed Mom! I was gunna beat him to a pulp but dumb ol' Brotch stopped me."

"He said that?" James looked at Korin. She nodded. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight. He scooted up onto the couch and held her in his lap. "No no no… sweetheart you did no such thing."

"Th-Then…" she struggled to speak through her tears, "what happened?"

James took in a deep breath and braced to discuss his least favorite topic – the death of his wife, Catherine. It still pained him to think about how suddenly she departed, and how quickly he had to leave behind their other baby, Project Purity.

"It's true that your mother died after she gave birth to you. But her death had nothing to do with Korin. Complications with delivering a baby are a lot more common now, than they were before the Great War." The twins were listening to him intently. He kept talking.

"When we decided we wanted to have kids, it took us a couple of years. We tried and tried. We got close, once, but there was a miscarriage. When we learned your mother was pregnant again, we were so happy. She carried you both for nine months. When it was time, we tried the best we could. After you were born, Korin, your mother had a heart attack. It was not your fault, Korin. I promise." James realized as he stopped speaking that he was starting to cry. Korin and Carter both wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you both." He held onto them tightly.

"We love you too, Daddy." Carter said quietly. Korin gripped his lab coat as she continued to cry.

James glanced at his PipBoy.

"Come on, kids." He shifted a little. "Let's go to bed, alright? Tomorrow's be a new day, and I'm sure it will be better." He kissed Korin's temple.

"Okay, Dad." Carter hugged Korin and walked off to his room. James smoothed Korin's loose curls with his hand.

"Remember what I told you, sweetheart. I don't want you to go through life thinking you're at fault." Korin nodded. "And remember, I love you." She smiled and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I love you too Dad." He kissed her forehead.

"Run along to bed, now." She got up and walked to her room. James stood and walked to his own.

After hearing what Butch had said to Korin, he found it hard not to justify Carter's actions. He laid out on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

James reminded himself of where they were.

Vault 101 was the safest place for the twins, despite recent events. And a little bullying here was survivable… Outside, there were worse dangers. Dangers he'd faced, and he would never want for his children. Here, his children had a chance at life.

 


	3. Precious Memories and Hand-Me-Downs

_-September 16, 2267-_

Korin walked from the Autry quarters to the clinic. The twins' father had left early that morning, and they had been told to go to school, but Carter woke up feeling sick. Korin figured school could wait until she'd talked to her Dad, at least.

Class was set to start in a few minutes, and as she passed the classroom on her way, she spotted Butch and his friends. Paul and Freddie were with him, but Wally was nowhere in sight.

"H-Hey, Korin!"

Korin winced. That would be because Wally was behind her.

"Korin." He stepped in front of her. "Hi."

"Wally, I don't have time. I have to talk to my Dad."

"I won't take a lot of your time, promise." He handed her a card. "My birthday's next week. Wanna come?" Korin eyed the invitation warily.

"What about my brother?"

"Just you." Wally said. "I'm inviting _you_. Not him." Korin handed the card back.

"Then I don't want to come." She stepped past him and into the clinic. She was only vaguely aware of Butch's whiny voice behind her.

"Hey there, kiddo." Korin looked up to see Jonas smiling at her.

"Hi Jonas."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Jonas crossed his arms.

"Carter's sick. I came to find Dad."

"He's sick, huh? Well, your Dad's busy, so let me talk to him, and then I'll swing by and check on him. Why don't you go ahead and get ready for school?" Korin nodded and exited the clinic.

"Ughh!" She heard Butch shout. "I can't believe you guys _can't_ find it!"

"We've looked everywhere, Butch. Your switchblade might be gone for good."

"Well then you _better_ give me yours!"

Korin glanced over at Butch and his gang, and ignored them. Everyone else was better off with Butch not having a weapon, anyways.

She glanced again when she realized Wally was watching her. He looked away quickly when he saw her look, but he was definitely watching her.

She walked into the classroom and took her seat.

^v^v^v^v^v^

Carter looked over at his door as he heard the main door slide open.

"Korin?" He called out. He knew she'd left a while ago, but he wasn't expecting her to be back so soon.

"Guess again." Jonas popped into the room. Carter smiled.

"Hi Jonas."

"A little bird told me you're not feeling well." Carter blinked at him. A Bird? In the _Vault?_ "Just an expression, Carter. Korin stopped by and said you're under the weather. Your Dad's busy, so I came down here for him." Jonas put his hand on Carter's forehead. "No fever… what's happening, kiddo?"

"My nose is all gunked up. And my throat hurts." Carter sniffled a bit after he spoke, but to no avail. His nose was too gunky to even breathe out of. Jonas nodded.

"Aww. That's the pits." Jonas sat on the side of the bed. "It sounds like you have a cold. I want you to stay home for a couple of days, and drink plenty of water." Carter nodded.

"Okay." Jonas smiled and ruffled Carter's hair.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Korin will bring you your homework, so you won't miss out on much at school." Jonas chuckled at the frown that spread across Carter's face. "Work on getting better, kiddo. You don't want to be sick for the baseball tryouts in two weeks." Carter shook his head fervently. Baseball tryouts was something Carter'd been looking forward to since his father brought it up. "Good. Get some rest, and your Dad will come check on you when he gets home." Jonas stood and left the room. Carter got up and grabbed some water, then returned to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_-July 13, 2268-_

"Hey Korin?"

Korin looked up from her book and saw her brother as he stood in the doorway to her room.

"Yeah?" He stepped in to the room. Korin watched him with a little bit of concern.

"Dad's not home, and he didn't leave a note. Did he tell you where he went?"

"No…" Korin pursed her lips. Dad always left a note when he was leaving unexpectedly. But, the date hadn't slipped past her either; July 13th, their birthday… Tenth birthday, to be exact. She'd wondered how the two of them would be getting their PipBoys they'd been promised, and had gleaned that Amata and their father were up to something.

"It's probably nothing, Cartwheel. He probably had to go to the clinic." She went back to her book. When she'd been proficient enough, their father gave Korin a rather thick book and encouraged her to read it. He was instantly amazed at how fast she took to it, and had struggled to sate her hunger to read. This one, she'd read what felt like and very well could've been a hundred times.

Her book closed quickly, leaving her no time to find a page number. She looked up and saw her brother, grinning. She pursed her lips again and her brows creased into a scowl.

"You buttnose." Carter laughed.

"Watcha gonna do about it, Korn?" Korin set the book aside and launched herself at her brother. Of the two of them, she always proved to be faster, and her brother less so.

She caught him off guard and he stumbled into the living room. She leaped on his back and held her hands over his eyes and giggled.

"Hey! No fair, I can't see!"

"Serves you right for making me lose my place." She giggled.

The main door to their quarters opened, and their father stopped and stared at the two of them.

"What have I said about rough housing?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Dad!" Carter perked up and turned his head to look for him. "Korin, I can't seeeeee." He whined.

"Big baby." She let go of him and hopped back onto the ground.

"Am not." Carter crossed his arms,

"Are t-" Korin cut herself short when she saw her father's unamused look.

"Now that that's over… Jonas is letting me take an extra-long lunch break so we can have lunch together, seeing as it's your birthday." Carter's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Come on, you two. Let's go." Korin followed her father out of their quarters and down the hall. Carter was practically skipping beside her.

"This is great. We haven't had lunch with Dad in forever!"

Korin nodded.

"I'm sure it will be a blast."

She was sure that their father was up to something now.

As they walked toward the cafeteria, she noticed a lack of reflecting light from its windows. Their father opened the door, and it was dark. Carter took a step forward before the lights flashed on. Korin instantly felt dizzy.

"SURPRISE!" She heard a chorus of friendly voices yell.

_I knew it_ , she thought.

Carter turned to smile at Korin. As she suspected, he hadn't caught on to their father and Amata's plan.

"Stanley you turned the lights on too fast! I think you blinded the poor kids."

Korin spotted Amata standing just in front of the door. Before she could walk over, her father hugged her and Carter.

"Happy Birthday, kiddos!" He let go slowly. "I can't believe you're already ten! I'm so proud of you." Korin thought she saw her father tear up a little. "If only your mother…" Before he could continue, Overseer Almodovar stepped up to them and interrupted.

"Congratulations, young ones. I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I?" Korin shook her head no. Carter just stared up at him, features a little blank. Maybe he'd been a bit more dazed than she had. The Overseer continued anyways.

"Down here in Vault 101, when you turn ten, well, you're ready to take on your first official Vault responsibilities. So here you are!" Korin felt her eyes widen as he pulled two PipBoy 3000's from behind his back. "As Overseer, I hereby present to you your very own Pip-Boy 3000s! Get used to them."

Korin was too excited to hear the Overseer's sour tone as she put her PipBoy over her left wrist. She turned it on, and smiled widely. Her very own PipBoy. She looked up at Carter, who seemed to have snapped out of his daze and was now intently turning the dials on his PipBoy.

"You'll be getting your first work assignments tomorrow." The Overseer took a seat in one of the booths.

Korin felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Enjoy your party, kiddos. You're only ten once, so have fun." Korin nodded and put her arm down. She noticed immediately the strange weight the PipBoy added to her arm.

"Carter." She smacked his arm. "Come on. You can check it out later…"

"Fine…"

Korin pulled him over to Amata, who smiled and hugged them both.

"Happy birthday! We really surprised you two, didn't we?" Amata looked very proud of herself. Korin decided not to tell her she'd caught on to the surprise party. "Your dad was afraid you were on to us, but I told him not to worry. You two are easy to fool."

"Oh my God, Amata, you totally got us." Carter spoke quickly. "I was all confused, 'cuz the light was off, and then BAM! the lights came on, and they almost blinded me! I have never been so surprised in my life… well, actually-"

"Yes, Amata, you got us good." Korin reached over and covered Carter's mouth. "This party's great, Amata. Thank you for doing this for us."

Korin felt pleased when she saw Amata smile with pride, happy to hear her hard work praised.

"You're welcome!" She pulled a thin, rectangular shape out from behind her back it was wrapped in a scrap of vault suit. "Oh! I got you guys a present… sorry it's just one. I hope you don't mind sharing…" Korin held the object while Carter unwrapped it. Korin looked down at the gift.

"Grognak the Barbarian! Issue 14, aaaaand with no missing pages." She looked up and saw Carter's eyes start to sparkle. He looked at Amata. "I found it in a box of my dad's old things, believe it or not. Imagine him reading comic books… Well, I guess everyone was ten, once."

Carter mauled Amata in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou Amata!"

Korin looked down at the comic book. It was one he didn't have, which wasn't a huge feat in itself, since Carter only had four of the comic books from this series. But the fact that it was complete, and new, was enough to send him over the moon. Korin was just happy she'd have some new reading material… whenever Carter stopped reading it.

"Thanks so much, Amata." Korin held onto the book.

"Well, I had better let you get back to 'mingling' with your guests! We'll talk later, okay? Happy Birthday." Amata wandered off. Korin looked at her brother, who was looking at the comic book. She knew he was thinking about running off to read it somewhere.

Before she could say anything, Paul Hannon walked in behind them, and paused. He looked at the two of them with envy in his eyes.

"Awh man, you got PipBoys? I wish I had a PipBoy." Carter patted his shoulder.

"You'll get one soon, Paul. Don't worry." Carter tried to be encouraging. Paul smiled weakly and went to the back table, where Korin heard Butch greet him. She wasn't expecting Butch and his croonies to be here, and had hoped they wouldn't be.

Carter's shoulders slumped a little as Paul sat with Butch. Korin knew Carter wanted to make friends with Paul, even with his connection to Butch. Carter's only friends were herself and Amata, and she knew Carter appreciated them, but he wanted friends who were boys, too.

As Paul sat at the table, Korin heard Butch's voice above the others.

"Oh what, are you guys 'best friends' now? Hey boys, I think Paul's going soft on us!"

Korin tuned out the rest of the conversation as she walked over to the first booth. Behind her, she heard Officer Gomez speak.

"Happy birthday, you two!"

"Thanks!" She heard Carter pipe up behind her.

When she saw the Overseer at the firs booth, she redirected to the second, where Mrs. Palmer was sitting, but before she could get there she heard the Overseer speak.

"I hope you appreciate all the effort Amata put into this party. She really seems to like you both, for some reason." Korin glanced his way.

"Of course we appreciate her efforts. She's our friend."

Carter came up behind her.

"You could have helped her decorate some." Korin turned to him and gave him a look. The Overseer scowled.

"I do not allow the fact that Amata is my daughter to compromise my job as Overseer. I gave her all of the appropriate parental encouragement, of course, but I could not contribute extra Vault resources. That is simply what my position requires. No more, no less. I know Amata understands that perfectly well."

Korin dragged her brother to the next booth. Mrs. Palmer looked up at the two of them and smiled kindly.

"Are you two having a nice party? Ten years old. My, my, my! It only seems like yesterday when your daddy came…" Korin blinked at Mrs. Palmer in confusion. The older woman stuttered and quickly changed the subject. "Goodness! Listen to me ramble! You're waiting for your presents, aren't you!" She reached down beside her and pulled out two sweet rolls. "Here you go! A nice couple of sweet rolls I baked for you two just this morning. And they're all for you - no sharing required today!"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Palmer!" Carter said, taking a bite out of the treat. Korin held on to hers.

"It smells delicious, Mrs. Palmer. Thank you." Korin said politely and quietly. Mrs. Palmer smiled.

"Run along you two. Enjoy the rest of your party."

Korin looked at Carter. He'd finished his sweet roll in record time. She looked at hers, then at Butch. She knew Butch enough to know he'd start something at their party, given the opportunity. And a tasty sweetroll seemed like a good enough opportunity as any…

Korin ate her sweet roll, not nearly as quickly as her brother had.

By the time she was finished, Andy announced from behind the counter that it was time to cut the cake.

"No Andy!" Amata yelled, too late. The robot's saw cut into the cake and tore it apart, flinging some icing onto the counter and floor. Korin giggled a little. Neither of the twins liked cake very much, so it wasn't a big deal.

Everyone else went back to their discussions, except Butch.

"I'm hungry, and that stupid robot destroyed the cake!" Butch's eyes landed on the twins. Korin pursed her lips. "You! Gimme those sweet rolls you got from Old Lady Palmer!"

"She said we didn't have to share!" Carter mouthed.

"I don't care! Gimme the damn sweet rolls!" Butch raised his voice. None of the adults noticed his yelling. Korin saw her brother shift.

"You know what, Butch, you do look hungry. What, did your mom drink up all the food rations again?" Carter asked. Korin watched Butch. This wouldn't end well.

"What did you just say?!" Butch shot up from his seat and came at Carter, both fists up. Carter put his arms up to block. Butch took a swing.

"Butch! What do you think you're doing! Leave him alone." Officer Gomez pushed the two boys apart. Butch slinked back to his booth with the other boys.

"You're not worth the trouble anyways." Butch grumbled.

Korin looked at her brother, who grinned at her.

"Score one for us." He held out his fist to her. They fist-bumped, discreetly.

"Is Butch giving you guys a hard time?" The twins turned to see their father sitting at the bar behind them.

"Nope. Took care of that." Carter grinned to himself.

"Actually… we started it. It's easy to make him mad." Korin confessed. Carter shot her a look, which she ignored.

"I'm glad you two can handle him. Once you start letting bullies push you around, you'll never see the end of it." He smiled. "Go on now, I'm sure there's someone else out there with a present for you two!"

As if on cue, Stanley turned to them from behind their father.

"How do you like those PipBoys, kids? Fit okay and everything?" Korin instantly forgot about the incident with Butch and ran over to him.

"They're really cool, Stanley. Did you fix them up for us?"

"As a matter of fact, I did! I'm glad you like them. Some may think the A series a bit basic, but I've always preferred them for their reliability."

"Thanks, Stanley." Carter spoke beside her. Korin knew he wasn't as excited about the PipBoys as she was, but he still appreciated Stanley's hard work. "Did you… get us something for our birthday?" Carter probed.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Happy birthday! It's not much, but I hope you like them." He handed them two worn, kid-sized baseball caps. Carter put his on immediately. Korin smiled and held onto it. She didn't want to have hat hair for the rest of the day.

"Thanks, Stanley."

"You're welcome, kids. And happy birthday."

The twins turned and walked away. Amata approached them with her arms crossed and her face a bit red.

"What's Butch's problem, anyway? I can't believe he tried to start a fight with Carter at your own birthday party! Ughhh, what a jerk!"

"He tried to steal our sweet rolls!" Carter added. Amata made an angry noise.

"Oh my God! What an ass!" Amata balled up her fists at her sides, the red in her cheeks spreading to the rest of her complexion.

Korin noticed her father moving towards the door. She tuned out Amata and her brother for a second. Her father answered the intercom and spoke back to it, but she couldn't hear what was said. Then he walked towards them.

"That was Jonas on the intercom… He and I have been cooking up a little surprise present. Jonas is waiting for you two down on the Reactor Level. Go ahead, I don't think anyone will mind if you slip out for a few minutes." Korin looked at Carter. The two of them shared a smile. A surprise present from their Dad would probably be the best thing they got all day. At least, second best to Korin's PipBoy 3000. In her eyes, nothing could top that.

Korin and Carter snuck out of the cafeteria and ran down the short hallway, and nearly collided with Beatrice.

"What's the hurry, dearies? Did I miss the party?" Carter grabbed Korin's hand and started to pull her away.

"Sorry Beatrice can't stop to talk gotta run-" He pulled Korin away from the eccentric woman.

"Carter-"

"She had a piece of paper in her hand! I don't want any more of her poems! They're creepy!" Korin rolled her eyes, but inwardly agreed.

The twins ran down the stairs and stopped when they saw Jonas in the Reactor room.

"What are you two doing down here? I thought kids weren't allowed down on the Reactor Level." Jonas crossed his arms and gave them both the stink eye.

"We aren't kids! We're ten years old!" Korin yelled with a smile.

"Yeah, Jonas! Can it!" Carter shouted, feeding off of Korin's excitement and energy.

"Haha, you sure are! Pip-Boys and everything, look at that!" Jonas smiled at them. "If you two can wait just another minute, I think your dad will want to dish out the presents himself…"

Moments later, their father came down the stairs. Carter hopped a little.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" He asked. Carter nodded fervently.

"Yes!" The twins said in unison.

"What kind of surprise?" Korin asked. She actually hadn't seen this one coming.

"Well, the Overseer gave you your Pip-Boys, and you're both old enough to do some work, so I figure you're old enough for these…" He pulled a BB gun and a large knife from behind his back. The knife had a beautifully decorated leather holster, and with the gun their father held a container of 50 BBs. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you both a BB gun. You'll have to take turns. Jonas found it, and it took us three months to get it working again. You'd be surprised how hard it is to find a spring that small! Good thing Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his." Their father chuckled as he handed the gun to Carter, and the knife to Korin. The knife's blade was still shiny, like it had never been used. 'Non hodie mortem' was carved into either side of the blade. She couldn't understand what it said, but she loved it.

"What do we get to kill?" Carter asked excitedly, unknowingly pointing the gun at their father. He quickly pushed the barrel of the gun away from him.

"Whoa son. First rule of shooting; don't point your gun at anything you don't want to shoot. It's only a BB gun, but it's not a toy."

Carter pointed the gun at the ground, looking embarrassed.

"Let's go try it out. Jonas and I have found a nice spot for you to practice. Follow me."

Carter followed their dad closely, but Korin stopped to ask Jonas a question. "Where did you and my Dad find this knife, Jonas?"

"We didn't, actually." He said, looking at her with a soft smile. "Your father saved it for you. He said it belonged to your mother. Was passed down in her family from mother to daughter."

Korin looked at the knife with new eyes and held it close to her. She made a mental note to hug her father later.

Korin followed Jonas to where her father and brother were standing while Carter tried out his gun. Somehow Jonas and their father had found time to build a small shooting range, complete with three revolving targets.

"Don't worry, son. Keep practicing, and you'll improve." He turned. "Korin, why don't you come give it a try after Carter?"

"Okay, Dad."

Korin watched Carter struggle a bit more before he finally hit the first target and it swung around with a squeak. He aimed at the other two and hit each with far less misses.

"Good job, Carter. Hand the gun to Korin." Korin took the BB gun from her brother. It was a little heavier than she was expecting.

She aimed the gun at the targets, and pulled the trigger. She missed, by a ways. Her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"Keep trying, you'll get the hang of it."

After several more tries, she hit the first target. Purely by accident, she figured, but she didn't want to give up.

After she hit the last target, a large bug skittered across the floor and stopped between her and the targets. She gasped loudly.

"Careful! That's a Radroach. Think you can take care of it, sweetie? Just aim and shoot. You'll be fine." Korin nodded and aimed for it, then pulled the trigger. Her first shot went wide to the left. The radroach ignored her. She tried again, and this time the BB hit the radroach's back. It looked at her and fluttered its wings. She aimed again and this time shot it in the head, killing it. Carter cheered.

"Good work, Korin. That's one less roach to deal with." He looked between the twins and smiled. "Let's get a picture together. Capture the moment." He turned towards Jonas. "Hey Jonas! Get a picture of me and the kids!

Korin and Carter stood on either side of their father.

"Smile!" Jonas said. Korin smiled widely.

The flash nearly blinded her.


	4. Misfit

_-July 25, 2270-_

Carter sat on the couch with some water, grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't wait until his dad got home.

Korin walked in, her nose in a book. Carter watched her navigate the room to sit next to him on the couch, without even looking up. He looked at the cover of _¡La Fantoma!_.

"How was the sleepover at Amata's?"

"Pretty good, up until this morning. The Overseer got super mad at her for no reason and told me to go home."

"And where've you been since then?"

"Helping Stanley with a few repairs." Carter nodded. Korin's job assignments usually went back and forth between helping Stanley and helping their father. Carter had already been barred from helping in the kitchen, and Officer Gomez tried to help him get a shadow position with the vault security, but that fell through, too.

"Ah."

Carter looked at the time on his PipBoy. Their dad would be home any minute… Carter hadn't seen him at the game, and wasn't terribly upset, with him and Jonas being the only two doctors in the entire vault. He couldn't help but feel antsy. His grades weren't the best right now, he couldn't hold his first job assignment longer than a year and a half… this string of strikeouts was all he could feel accomplished about. He wanted his father to be happy with him for once, rather than the abrasive nagging that'd become the new norm for the past month.

As his PipBoy clicked to 18:08, the door slid open with a hiss and their father walked in.

"Hi Dad." Korin called, not looking up from her book.

"Hello Korin, Carter." He looked over at the two of them.

"Dad, _guess what."_ Carter couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"What?"

"I pitched 4 strikeouts today."

Korin put her book down and looked at him. Their father came over and smiled.

"Jonas told me. I had a patient and couldn't go, but he went.." Carter's eyes widened. He hadn't even seen Jonas. "You want to know what he said?" Carter nodded. "He was very excited. He said you should be the new Vault 101 MVP." Carter grinned from ear to ear.

 _"Really?_ He said that?" His father nodded.

"Yep. Even relayed most of the game for me, play-by-play." His features softened. "Sorry I couldn't be there in person, son." Carter looked up at his father.

"It's okay, Dad. I know you were busy at the clinic." The clinic that seemed to be eating up more of their father's time, as of late.

Their father walked over and stood in front of them, a sudden spring in his step.

"Why don't we go celebrate with dinner in the cafeteria?" Korin put down her book.

"Yeah. It's not every day Cartwheel here does something right." She smiled as she stood up.

 _"Hey!"_ Carter shot up after her.

* * *

_-January 31, 2271-_

Korin played on her PipBoy while she sat on the floor, waiting for Stanley on the reactor level. They'd be going over some of the more important vault functions today, and he was going to show her how to fix them. She couldn't deny being excited; There was a certain power in being one of few people who knew how to keep the Vault running… and in turn, keep them all alive.

She promised herself only to use this new power for good.

She didn't look up when she heard footsteps down the hall. Figured it might just be a patrol, wandering through.

"K-Korin?"

Her head snapped up at the intrusion of her silence.

Freddie Gomez stood in front of her, staring at his shoes intently, fidgeting nervously. Korin stood up.

"…Can I help you?"

He looked up at her, briefly.

"I. Uhm…. Yeah, I s'pose," he muttered. Korin almost didn't hear him.

A short silence stretched between them. Korin waited patiently for Freddie to tell her how she could help him.

"Do you like Wally?" He asked quickly, breaking the silence. It caught her by surprise.

"…What?"

"Do you like Wally?" He asked again, looking up at her. "I know he likes you."

"Yeah. I figured as much." Korin crossed her arms and thought about how to word her answer.

"I don't know… with how much he and Butch pick on Carter, I'm inclined to say no. But… if circumstances were different… who knows." She shrugged. Freddie looked at the ground again, his eyebrows coming together slightly as he digested her answer.

"Oh."

Korin looked at Freddie. He was nice enough… never threw punches at Carter, even when Butch and Wally were. And he was cute, she admitted. There was no way she couldn't notice, especially with him standing so close with dark-colored hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm much happier with you standing here rather than him, if that helps any." Freddie looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah?" She smiled back.

"Yep." He looked a bit relieved.

"C-Can I ask you something?" Korin nodded. Freddie's cheeks turned bright pink and he looked down at his hands.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, looking up. Korin stared into his eyes as her stomach did flips. She hadn't anticipated that. In fact, the thought had never really crossed her mind. Kisses were foreign to her. Although both her father and brother had done so, always on the forehead or top of her head, she rarely saw anyone else in the Vault participate in the act. And what Freddie was asking was a very different prospect.

"Yes." She said quickly, the words leaving her mouth a bit more eagerly than she'd intended. Freddie looked at her with rounded eyes.

"Really?" She nodded again, her mind set. Freddie took a step closer to her, quickly closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips to hers, or rather the far left side of her lips, as Korin observed.

Freddie's lips were soft, though, and she found she didn't mind the closeness between them.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started, and Freddie took a few steps back. His cheeks were pink again, but he was smiling. Korin found herself smiling too.

"That was nice." She whispered. Freddie opened his mouth to say something in turn.

"Korin, you down here?" Stanley called out as he stepped into view. Freddie turned bright red.

"See ya in class, Korin." He ran off, surprising Korin a little. Stanley must have scared him off.

"I'm here, Stanley." She called back. He walked up to her and gave her a knowing smile.

"Boys are trouble, you know." He chuckled softly. "I'd know. I use to be one."

Korin rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I know boys are trouble," Korin put her hands in her pockets, "we've all met my brother." Stanley laughed at that.

"Yes, we have."

^v^v^v^

After a hard day's work with Stanley, Korin stumbled home on tired feet. When she arrived, she found the Autry quarters empty. She was used to her father's absence, but Carter's absence confused her.

Just as she sat down to read a copy of _Dean's Electronics_ , the main door slid open and Carter rushed in, his face flustered. Korin put her book down and blinked at him.

"What's going on?" She asked, just as Carter breathlessly uttered a sentence of his own.

"You'll never guess what just happened."

"What? Is Butch-"

"No, no no." Carter shook his head. "Not him." He paused to suck in a deep breath.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"I ran here." Carter smiled a half smile. "Christine- Christine Kendall-" He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm her girlfriend." Korin raised an eyebrow at him.

 _"Boyfriend._ I meant boyfriend." Korin put her hands in her lap and looked at him.

"Really? I thought she didn't like us."

"I thought so too. But I don't think she'd kiss me if she didn't like me." Carter smiled again. Korin opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to. She wasn't sure how Carter would react to her and Freddie's earlier encounter.

"That's cool." Korin opened her book and put her eyes to the page. "Where are you going to take her on your first date?"

Carter sighed and slumped onto the couch beside her.

"I don't know. I thought I'd ask Dad when he gets home."

"Dad hasn't been on a date in _forever,_ Carter." Carter huffed.

"Yeah but maybe he'll remember something. I'm coming up empty over here."

"Hmmm…" Korin rubbed her face. "What if you take her to the cafeteria, and go watch an old holotape afterwards? If you plan it right, you'll be the only two there."

Carter rubbed his chin.

"Yeah… maybe… It could work. We've all seen those holotapes a hundred times, though."

"Maybe there's some bootleg ones somewhere." Korin shrugged. "It's your date. You figure it out."

"Okay, okay. I'll go look." Carter rushed to the door. "Don't tell Dad. I wanna be the one to tell him."

"Okay, Cartwheel." Korin flipped a page in her book and continued reading.

* * *

_-October 13, 2272-_

Carter laid out on the couch in the living room. Neither his sister or his father were home, which wasn't unusual. Korin'd started working later, and he sometimes went a couple days without seeing their father. They were on different schedules now.

The buzzer for the main door went off, startling Carter. He nearly fell off the couch.

Carter headed for the door and opened it. Christine stood on the other side, holding her arm. Carter blinked at her.

"Christine?"

"C-Can I come in?" She sniffled. Carter let her in and gently ushered her to the couch. She looked to the floor as she sat, and wrapped her arms around herself. Carter sat next to her.

"What happened?" He whispered. She leaned against his shoulder, but didn't speak. He gently tilted her face up to look at him, and noticed a bruise forming on the left side of her jaw. She pulled away.

"Was it your Dad?" Carter asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She nodded, and fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I never should have said anything to him." Her voice was quiet. Carter strained to hear it over the hum of the lights above them. "He was upset about work, and-and…" Carter put his arm around her and held her close to his shoulder.

"No, Christine. He shouldn't have lashed out at you," he whispered, then pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Can I just stay here tonight?" Carter looked down at her. A tense feeling rose from the pit of his stomach.

"Won't he be looking for you?"

"I don't want to go home, Carter, don't make me go home, _please."_

Carter closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come with me." He stood up, and pulled her to her feet. Korin would probably kill him for this…

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere I go when I feel bad." Carter opened the main door and peeked out to either side of the hall. Seeing either side was empty, he pulled Christine down the hall towards the reactor level.

Footsteps sounded from somewhere in front of them. Carter ducked into a room off the hall and pulled Christine in with him. They held their breath as a patrol walked by.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got my eyes peeled." Carter recognized the voice to be Wally's older brother, Stevie. "How do you want me to handle the Autry brat if I see 'em?" Stevie appeared to be speaking into some sort of radio. Carter continued to hold his breath. "Got it."

They waited until the hall was silent before continuing to the reactor level.

Carter looked around as they got to the steps down, and ushered Christine down them. They stopped in front of the storage room door.

"Close your eyes." Carter whispered.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Carter repeated. Christine let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Carter quickly picked the lock on the door and opened it. He took Christine's shoulders and gently guided her inside.

"Step high, the floor isn't even."

Christine stepped high, and barely avoided tripping. Carter kept her from falling on her face.

"Why do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Carter bit his lip.

"Because this place is a secret."

He closed and locked the door behind them.

"Okay. Now you can open them."

Christine looked around, stunned.

"What is this place?" Carter looked at the floor.

"It was a present, from Dad to Korin and I, on our tenth birthday. He fixed up a BB gun and the little shooting range behind you." It felt like only a week had passed since then. The storage room hadn't changed much, other than a stack of books Korin had 'borrowed' from their father's room, which sat in the corner next to a small nest made from a blanket and pillow. A disassembled radio sat on top of a crate nearby.

"Your Dad did all this, for you two?" Christine blinked. "But he could have gotten in so much _trouble…"_

"That's why this place is a secret." Carter shoved his hands in his pockets. "You can't tell _anybody_ I brought you here."

Christine nodded. Carter sighed in relief and pulled himself up onto a crate. Christine watched him, standing in place as if she was afraid to move.

"You can sit up here with me, if you want. Or I can show you how to shoot my BB gun. The only thing you shouldn't do is touch Korin's stuff. She's pretty picky about that." Christine looked over at the range.

"Your BB gun?" Carter nodded.

"Yeah! It's pretty fun. C'mon, I'll show you." Carter hopped down and went to the locker by the target range. He grabbed the gun and some BBs, and loaded it. Christine watched in silence.

"See those targets? When you shoot the little metal plate, they spin around, like this-" Carter aimed for the left one, and fired. The BB hit and the target swung around. "See?" Christine gasped a little. "Wanna try?" She nodded, and Carter handed her the BB gun.

"Hold it like this, up to your shoulder- there, like that!" He moved her grip until she had a good stance. "Now look here," he pointed to the sights, "look down those to aim. And when you're ready, pull the trigger."

Christine paused for a moment, and Carter held his breath as he waited for her to shoot.

She pulled the trigger, and the BB went far left and bounced off the wall. Christine turned to him.

"Keep trying." He gave her an encouraging smile.

She shot a few more times, using up all of the BBs. Carter reloaded the gun and she tried again. On her second shot, she hit the target and it swung around. She jumped in excitement.

"I did it!" She squealed a little.

"Do you want to keep going?" Carter asked her. She looked down at the gun in her hands and smiled.

"Yes."

They continued for another hour before Carter started to yawn excessively, and they propped themselves up against the crates for a nap.

When Carter woke up, a very, very angry blonde stood in front of him.

 _"Carter Grant!"_ He jumped, and startled Christine awake.

"Korin!"

"Are you a complete moron?!" She nearly shouted. "The whole vault is looking for your girlfriend, and you're _here?!"_

"She didn't want to go home, Korin." Korin crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well her dad's tearing up the vault, _looking_ for her. Do you know how _bad_ this could potentially be?" Carter opened his mouth to reply, but Korin kept talking. "If the Overseer even knew about this place, Dad would be in _so_ much trouble! And us, _too!"_

Carter glanced at Christine and saw how pale she'd become.

"Christine? You okay?"

"I need to go home-" She sat up and got to her feet. "I don't want to get you three in trouble."

"But, Christine-"

"It's okay, Carter. I'll probably just be grounded. A lot better than all three of you getting arrested, or worse." Christine took a deep breath. "I'll just tell them I fell asleep somewhere."

"You're sure?" Christine looked at Carter and nodded.

"As long as you promise me you'll bring me back here more."

"Promise." Carter smiled weakly. Korin headed for the door. Carter walked Christine to the door and hugged her. Korin opened the door, and Christine stepped out. Before Carter could follow, she closed it.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving her a head start. Besides, I have a bone to pick with _you."_

"Me? Why?"

"Cause you brought your girlfriend to our secret spot." Korin huffed. "I know you were being nice but I liked it when it was our secret spot, just the three of us… _and Jonas_." She added the last part quickly. "It was our family's, now it's not anymore."

"I'm sorry, Korin. I didn't know where else to go." Carter looked up at her. "If you'd been around, I would have asked you, but you weren't, and I went with my gut." Korin sighed.

"I'm not mad. Just- It feels like the only place I feel safe is being invaded." Korin wrapped her arms around herself. Carter touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Really... I guess I'll plan our visits so Christine won't be there when you are. I already asked her not to touch your stuff." Korin smiled.

"Thanks. That helps… a _little."_ She opened the door. "Come on. Let's get home before you get into any more trouble."

* * *

_-October 16-_

Carter sped down the hall. Christine had left him a note at his door, asking him to meet her at the cafeteria. He hadn't seen her at all in three days, and was starting to worry.

He walked up to a hallway intersection, and as he walked through an arm hit his chest and knocked him on his ass. He coughed and sat up quickly. The arm was attached to Wally, and he walked out in front of him. Paul stepped out after him.

"Lookie what we have here, Paul. The dumb Autry." Carter tried to back up, but he stopped when he saw Butch standing behind him. He quickly rolled to the left and jumped up.

"I'm not looking for trouble, okay? I'm just on my way to see Christine."

"Christine?" Wally snorted. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"She's on house arrest. Grounded for a couple weeks." Butch answered. "And her daddy knows you're the real reason he couldn't find her." Carter paled. "Just can't prove it." The Tunnel Snakes started to circle him.

"So we're going to beat it outta ya." Wally grinned.

"So it was you guys that wrote the note." Carter's shoulders slumped.

"What, did you think she wrote it?" Butch snickered. "Left it outside your door? No. Not after the stunt you two pulled, hidin'. You'll be lucky to ever see her again." Wally took a step forward. Carter tried to keep an eye on each of the Tunnel Snakes as they began to circle him, but Paul managed to get behind him and put him in a headlock. He grabbed his arm and tried to claw his way out. A punch landed on Carter's left side, sending shooting pain through him. Another hit his stomach, and Paul's fist collided with Carter's right cheekbone.

Carter managed to slip out of the headlock and started to back up down the hall. The Tunnel Snakes followed, quick to lunge at him again. He threw himself backwards and nearly hit his head on the floor.

"Boys!" He heard a friendly voice shout. "Get out of here, now, before I bring you in."

He looked up, and saw Officer Gomez.

"Hey Carter, you okay?" He nodded a little. Gomez looked him over. Carter noticed the Tunnel Snakes had disappeared. "Looks like a bit of a black eye forming, there… why don't I walk you down to the clinic?" Carter nodded.

"Thank you." He stared at the floor as they started towards the clinic. Not only did he miss out on seeing Christine _and_ get beaten up, now he was going to get an earful from his Dad.

"You gotta learn how to hold your ground better with those odds, kid." He patted his shoulder. "I don't suppose your old man taught you how to throw a punch?" Carter shrugged. Officer Gomez stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Well, maybe I can give you a few pointers. For starters, you have to have the right stance. Angle yourself, and put your fists up. If you angle your body, that will give them less of you to hit." Carter nodded, and mimicked what Gomez was showing him. "Good, like that." He held up his hands. "Now show me a punch."

Carter swung his fist into Officer Gomez' hand. It landed with a satisfying smack.

"Wow, you've definitely got some power…" Gomez shook out his hand. "I was always told never to punch with a closed fist, but... sometimes you need a closed fist." He gently squeezed Carter's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you to the clinic." Carter nodded. They started walking again.

* * *

_-August 3, 2274-_

"Carter, get up." Carter ignored his sister as she shook his shoulder. He was still in bed, wrapped up in his sheets. He groaned.

 _"Cough-_ Korin, I don't think I can make it to the G.O.A.T. today, _cough._ I'm sick." Korin put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Big fat liar. You just want to get out of it."

 _"Cough cough-_ Korin, I think I have _-cough- black lung."_

"You've never worked a mine a day in your life!" She hissed. "Come on. If you're really so sick, get dressed and we'll go see Dad."

"I-I don't think it's _that_ serious." Korin rolled her eyes at him.

"Then get dressed and let's go to class." Carter weighed his options. If he saw Dad, maybe he'd get a note and get to take the test later on.

"On second thought, let's go see Dad."

After he'd dressed, Carter and Korin went to the clinic. Jonas walked out of the office when they walked in.

"Hey, kiddos. It's been a while since you stopped in here to see us! It's the big G.O.A.T. day today, right?" Jonas smiled. Korin nodded, while Carter tried to swallow the nervous lump in his throat. "Well, good luck, you two."

"Thanks, Jonas."

"Thanks." Carter's voice cracked a little.

Their father appeared in the doorway to the back office and stared at them.

"What are you two doing here..." He asked in an even but suspicious tone.

"Carter thinks he has black lung." Korin crossed her arms and cocked a hip. Carter turned and glared at her.

"I see." Their father walked over and pointed to a medical table. "Hop up, sport. I'll look you over." Carter felt himself pale a little. "So, tell me. _How_ did you contract black lung without access to a coal mine?"

"Uhhh…" Carter swallowed hard. He gripped the edge of the table, and noted that his hands were clammy.

Carter took deep breaths as his father put his stethoscope to his chest and listened to his lungs.

"As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old boy, with anxiety about a big test." He crossed his arms.

"Do I _really_ have to take it?" Carter whined.

"Yes, you do. It's very important, and I know that it's daunting to have one moment decide what you're doing for the rest of your life, but you can't hide from it." Carter hung his head. "Go on. Go take your test."

Carter hopped down from the table and headed outside. Korin waited for him.

"I _knew_ your ploy wouldn't work." She put her hands behind her back.

"Had to try." Carter shrugged. Korin stopped walking.

"What's up with you, huh?" Their eyes met, and she held his gaze. "It's just the G.O.A.T."

"Yeah. 'Just the G.O.A.T.'" Carter bawled his fists. "We all know where you're headed. You've got Mom's looks and both hers and Dad's smarts. Not to mention you get along with everyone…" Korin's eyes softened. "Me? I got the short stick. I didn't get Dad's smarts; I got his awkward social skills. I barely fit in anywhere around here. I've got barely any friends, plenty of enemies…" Carter broke eye contact with his sister and rubbed his face. "You'll be fine. You're going into repairs. There's no way in hell you're not. I only know the places I'm _not_ going."

Korin put her hand on his shoulder.

"There's more to you than what you see, Carter. And wherever you end up… is wherever you'll end up. There isn't really any controlling that. But no matter what, I'll still be here." Carter nodded. Korin wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. None of them would. And while he was still nervous about the outcome, he felt better knowing she had his back.

"Get out of the way, you stupid Tunnel Snakes!"

Carter's head jerked up as he heard Amata's voice.

 _"Carter…"_ Korin warned.

"Y'know, Amata.. I could show you a _real_ tunnel snake."

 _"Butch."_ Carter growled, his eyes focusing on him. They were several feet away from the scene unfolding in front of them. Korin grabbed his shoulder.

"Carter, be _careful._ The odds aren't in your favor." He shrugged out of her grip and stormed over. Amata looked past Butch and saw him, and took a step back.

"What the hell's going on here?" Carter's shadow fell on the group. Butch turned and scowled.

"Fuck off, meathead. Go take your stupid G.O.A.T." Carter felt the others step closer.

"Are you okay, Amata?" He looked at her.

"Fine, Carter. Just annoyed beyond reason." Carter turned to Butch.

"Move."

 _"You_ move, dickweed. Nobody tells the Tunnel Snakes what to do." Carter took a deep breath, then calmly pulled his arm back, and slammed his fist into Butch's jaw. Butch stumbled and his back hit the wall.

"Get that son 'uva bitch!" He shouted, and before Carter could react a fist hit his stomach. He doubled over and backed up to avoid another swing.

Korin ran over and stood next to Amata. Freddie stood next to her with his arms nervously crossed.

"Freddie, can't you call them off?" Korin looked up at him.

"Nah, they won't listen to me." He shook his head.

"Stop fighting!" Amata shouted.

Carter flung his elbow out and caught Paul in the chest. He turned and saw Wally too late. His fist hit Carter in the cheekbone and sent him on his back. Both boys stood over Carter, and when he tried to get up, kicked him.

Korin watched in horror, before hearing Butch laugh. She turned to him. Her vision went red as she walked over, hands in fists, and punched him in the face as hard as she could. Butch nearly fell over as his nose suddenly erupted in a stream of blood.

"You bitch!" He shouted, holding his nose. "You broke my fuckin' nose!"

Korin held her hand and hissed.

"Your face cut up my knuckles."

Wally and Paul stopped to see what was happening behind them, and Wally laughed.

"Shut up, Wally." Butch glared at him. "Come on." He looked at Korin, then at Carter. "This ain't over, punks." The three of them entered the classroom. Korin and Amata rushed over to Carter.

Carter groaned as he sat up.

"You okay?"

Carter nodded.

"Sore, but I don't think anything's broken." He coughed. Freddie offered him his hand, which he took and climbed to his feet.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Carter, but you really need to pay more attention. They could have hurt you pretty badly." Amata sighed and held her arms. "I guess they're just picking on me because my dad's the Overseer."

Freddie reached over and gently took Korin's hand in his. He looked over her cuts.

"Hurt any?" He asked. Korin shook her head.

"That was a nice right hook." Carter smirked.

"Learned from the best." Korin replied. Freddie put her hand up to his lips and kissed over her knuckles. It startled her a little, and Korin felt her cheeks flush with heat.

Carter stared at them with wide eyes, and his jaw open. Amata grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the classroom.

"But- what was that?"

"Shh. Come on."

After Korin and Freddie entered the classroom, Mr. Brotch spoke.

"Good Lord… what the hell happened out in the hall? A shark attack?"

"Nothin' teach. Just a lil' misunderstanding, that's all." Mr. Brotch narrowed his eyes at them.

"Well, whatever really happened aside, everyone's with us now, so we can start the G.O.A.T." Carter received his paper and looked down at it. He focused on Brotch's voice as he marked each answer, snorting a little at the option to say 'Up yours, too, buddy.' Mr. Brotch glared at him, but continued to read the questions.

After the last answer was marked, Carter stared at his paper for a moment. Everything he'd done so far in life was nothing compared to this twenty minutes of silence. He picked up his paper with shaky hands and stood. Mr. Brotch sat behind his desk, and was receiving the other students' papers. Carter was too nervous to hear what their assignments were.

When it was his turn to hand the page in, his hand shook even worse. Mr. Brotch took note, but said nothing. His eyes scanned the page, and Carter found himself both holding his breath and counting the seconds.

"Mr. Carter, it says here…" the words felt incredibly drawn out, like time had slowed. Carter swallowed hard. "…you're perfectly suited for a career as a Waste Management Specialist." Carter stared at him.

"What?" He whispered.

"A _specialist,_ mind you, not just a dabbler. Congratulations!" Mr. Brotch continued on as if he hadn't heard him.

Carter stepped back and leaned against the wall. He could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"Carter?"

He looked up and saw Christine.

"Hey." He smirked softly. Christine walked over to him and held his jaw in her hands.

"Tell me you're going to go see your Dad after this…"

"Yeah." He looked at her. "What'd you get?"

"Maintenance. Stupid test… I thought I'd be in engineering, or at least home economics." She huffed. "How 'bout you?"

"Why do you care?" Carter pulled his head back away from her hands. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

"My father gave me an ultimatum, you know that." She rubbed her elbow. "And just because we can't see each other anymore doesn't mean I don't care about your wellbeing." Carter looked away and saw Korin take her paper up to the desk.

"Waste Management Specialist. That's what I got."

"Oh." Christine crossed her arms across her chest. "At least you're not a garbage burner."

"Yeah, I guess." He looked down at the floor. From where he stood, he overheard Mr. Brotch reading off Korin's results.

"I'd bet you're going into repairs, if I was a betting man, Ms. Korin." Brotch took the paper from her and read it carefully. "Thank goodness. We're finally getting a new Jukebox Technician. That thing hasn't worked right since old Joe Palmer passed."

 _"Jukebox_ technician? How often does the thing break down if that's my job?"

"Joe would be in there all the time, working on it. I guess you'll be, now, too." Mr. Brotch paused. "Congratulations, Ms. Korin."

Carter watched her walk over to the two of them.

" _Jukebox Technician_." Korin stated, still confused about her results.

"Better than what I got." Carter shrugged.

"I heard… Waste Management Specialist. Does that mean what I _think_ it means?"

"I don't even know." Carter shrugged. "The word _'waste'_ has a lot of meanings. I don't want to think about most of them." Korin patted his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go home."

^v^v^v^

Once they returned home, Carter laid himself out on the couch while Korin sat on the floor with a copy of _Lying, Congressional Style_. The twins waited for their father to get home in silence, except the sound of pages flipping.

When their father walked into the room, he barely noticed them on the couch. He was slumped over some, with dark bags under his eyes. He yawned, and looked up at them.

"Hey, kids." He smiled softly. "How'd the G.O.A.T. go today?" He directed his attention to Carter. "Not as bad as you thought it would be, r-" he paused, staring at his son.

"Dad?" Carter turned to look at him.

"You know, earlier today, I had an unexpected patient, with a broken nose." The twins glanced at each other. _"Tell me_ you didn't break Butch's nose."

"I didn't. I was too busy getting my ass kicked by Wally and Paul." Carter grumbled. Their father looked at them both with wide eyes.

 _"What?"_ He strode over to the couch. "Get up, let me look you over."

"Dad, I'm okay-"

"Why didn't you come see me?"

"Because you're always busy, Dad. _I'm fine_. Really. It's Korin's hand you should look at…"

"You _dirty_ little _snitch."_ Korin whipped around.

 _"Korin_ broke Butch's nose?" James looked at her in disbelief. He grabbed her hand and sure enough, there was the proof, lying in cuts across her knuckles.

"It was the only way I could think of to stop the fight!" Korin shouted. "He was just standing there, watching them kick him. I had to do something."

 _"Kick?_ Did you say _kick?"_ He turned back to Carter. "Up, now. You can't distract me any more than you have." Carter groaned, but sat up. James felt Carter's ribs, which caused Carter to hiss, but nothing felt out of place.

"You'll live." James crossed his arms. "What is wrong with you two? I keep telling you, avoid him, or make amends… anything that doesn't involve _fighting."_ He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting to form. "Three against one is bad odds, and three against two is not much better. Fighting like that could get one or both of you seriously hurt someday!"

"They were harassing Amata. I did what I felt I had to- isn't that what you always tell us? To stand up for what's _right?_ For what we _believe_ in?" Carter shouted, hands curled up into fists.

"It's different in the vault!" James matched his tone. "You have to come up with a peaceful solution. Butch is _not_ going to go away. You can't fight him every time he wrongs you or someone you love." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "As punishment, you're both grounded for the week. We're lucky Butch isn't pressing charges."

"He wouldn't dare." Carter hissed. "He's too much of a pussy to press charges."

"Carter, _language!"_ James hissed. "Go to your rooms. Both of you." Carter grumbled, but left to go to his room. Korin left much quieter, and brought her book along. James knew Korin's room wouldn't be much of a punishment for her, but he needed some time to think.

He sat on the couch and stared at his hands. The distance between him and the twins had grown more than he thought, although he figured that was a good thing, in the long run.

The tests were underway, and with Jonas' help, surprisingly. James counted himself lucky to have been handed such a great assistant, doubly so that he'd not been turned over to the Overseer immediately.

With a few more tests and a little more time, he'd be ready to try again.


	5. Exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for sexual harassment and abuse.

_-August 13, 2277-_

"Hey girl."

Korin smiled and turned to greet Amata.

"Hey! What're you doing down here, Ms. Future-Overseer?"

"God, don't call me that. It's bad enough my Dad's so formal about it… you won't need to be." She huffed. "Just checking to see if we're still on for that sleepover tonight."

"Of course, Mata. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Amata smiled.

"Great. Just made my whole day." Amata gave her a quick hug. "See you tonight."

Korin watched her walk away and wiped her sleeve across her forehead. The thought of hanging out with Amata made her feel better, too.

She went back to the jukebox and sighed. When she'd been assigned her position as jukebox technician, she'd been doubtful about her hours. After nearly two years of working, however, she realized the damn thing was always on the verge of failure. She spent every week going back and forth between helping Stanley and repairing the jukebox. And with Stanley starting to feel under the weather more often than not recently… Korin constantly had her hands full.

"Hey, Korin. Figured I might find you here." Korin felt the happiness from her encounter with Amata drain from her body, and the energy drain from her limbs.

"I'm working, Wally. I don't have time to talk to you." She droned.

"You got all the time in the world, doll." Wally leaned against the jukebox, and accidentally kicked her toolbox.

"You are wasting your time, Wally, and mine. I suggest you move along."

"Hey, I'm tryna have a real conversation, here! Quit shootin' me down."

"Sure, let me just stop to talk to you, Wally. And when the Overseer comes to see how I'm doing, _you_ can tell him it's your fault I'm not working to my full potential." She opened the front panel to the jukebox and tried to lose herself in the wiring, hoping it would deter Wally from talking to her more.

"All I want is one measly date, Korin. That ain't much to ask for, an' you _owe_ me for keeping Butch from beating up your dumbass brother."

"I don't ' _owe'_ you _anything_ , Wally." Korin pulled back and glared at him. "You should have stopped Butch because it was the right thing to do, not because you thought it would score you a _date_." She turned back to her work, and noticed a few of the wires were bad. She sighed. Another thing to add to her to-do list.

Wally grumbled loudly and kicked the side of the jukebox, making Korin jump. Before she could yell at him, he was already out the cafeteria door. She grumbled and got back to work.

Several hours later, Korin stumbled down the hall to Amata's apartment, which was still the Overseer's apartment. She was dead tired, but extremely happy to be spending the night with her best friend. In fact, the thought of being with Amata was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

When she got to the door, it opened before she could knock. Amata smiled at her from the other side of the threshold.

"Dad's working late in his office, so it's just us for a while." Korin smiled weakly.

"I think I'm going to need a nap." She yawned, and Amata giggled.

"Sure. You nap, and then we can go down to the cafeteria and get dinner, and come back." Korin nodded, and stepped past Amata. She laid down on Amata's bed as her friend sat down at her desk with a book. Korin closed her eyes and slept.

After an hour of deep, dreamless sleep, Amata woke her, and the two went to the cafeteria. After a filling but particularly lackluster meal, they returned to the apartment.

"Hey, Amata?" Korin mumbled as they came to her front door.

"Yeah, Korin?" Amata opened the door, but didn't step inside.

"I've got something I want to talk to you about. Inside." She twiddled her fingers as she spoke. Amata glanced down, but didn't comment.

"Okay." Amata nodded. "C'mon."

They stepped inside, and retreated to Amata's room. Korin sat on the edge of the bed, while Amata sat behind her and played with her hair. Korin sighed softly and let herself relax for a moment, in silence.

"Wally's becoming a problem." Korin broke the short silence.

"Wasn't he a problem already? And basically since we were ten?" Korin snorted.

"Well, yeah. But…" Korin rubbed her face. "He visited me while I was working today. Practically demanded a date because he'd been ' _keeping Butch from beating Carter_ '."

" _Oh_ … have you said anything to Carter?"

"No. That would just get him all riled up and into another fight he can't win."

"What about Freddie?" Korin looked down at her hands.

"Freddie knows. He can't do anything about it because the Tunnel Snakes are on Wally's side. If Wally even knew about Freddie and I, he'd probably blow a gasket." Korin scoffed. "Besides, Freddie and I aren't a thing."

"Oh _girl_." Amata clicked her tongue. "If you're sneaking off to kiss someone in a dark closet, you are _definitely_ a thing." Korin sighed and gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Why do I even tell you things?" Amata laughed.

"Because you know I'm right. And I give great advice." It was Korin's turn to laugh.

"Yeah. You do… sometimes." Amata smacked her arm playfully.

" _Hey_!" The girls giggled, and soon Amata went back to playing with Korin's hair, braiding a few strands.

" _So_ ," Amata started, her tone changing, "is your brother seeing anyone?"

"Not that I can think of…" Korin turned around. " _Why_."

"I saw Suzie Mack leaving your apartment, the other night when I returned that holotape." Korin's eyes widened.

" _That's_ news to me."

"I thought Carter told you everything?" Amata rested her head on her hand.

"Not everything, apparently." She sighed.

"If Wally finds out, you know he'll be pissed. Not to mention if Stevie knew… Carter could get in a _lot_ of trouble."

"Yeah." Korin scoffed. Of _course_ he hadn't told her. He knew he was walking a thin line, and he didn't want to hear her yell at him for it.

Korin yawned, and stretched her arms above her head. Amata giggled a bit.

"Ready to go to bed?" Korin nodded and stood up. Amata grabbed an extra pillow and put it next to hers.

When they were kids, Korin and Amata always shared Amata's bed. Amata only had one extra pillow and that wasn't enough to make the floor comfortable. Back then, at least the two of them could fit on the single bed easily. As they got older, space became tighter. Neither of them liked the idea of sleeping on the floor, so they just learned to sleep closer. Neither seemed to mind, and Korin found she enjoyed the closeness.

The two girls settled in. Korin was too tired to complain when Amata lied down and squished her arm and shoulder in the process.

"Sorry." Amata mumbled, before she relaxed and closed her eyes. Korin's eyes drifted shut not long after, having been too heavy to keep open. Her exhaustion claimed her quickly.

* * *

_Korin woke quickly, to find herself alone, in her own bed. She felt strange, as if she was not entirely in her own body. Her eyes saw through her, and above her, like she had split on some level and part of her floated in place above her, like a balloon tied to her wrist._

_She sat up, and walked out of their apartment into the hallway. It was barren, looking even more empty than she had seen it as she grew up. She was the sole tenant._

_She found herself walking past the classroom, past her father's clinic, and the cafeteria, and all were just like the halls. Empty._

_Her feet continued to pull her on, until she reached the atrium. She stood in the center of it, and looked up. The Overseer's symbol lay above it, like it always had._

_All at once, she felt the room fill around her. She whipped around, but saw no one but herself. Panic swept through her blood like spiders crawling under her skin. She turned again, and saw Wally. She turned and moved forward down the long hall that led to the vault door. She intended to run; every muscle and ligament in her body screamed at her to run, but she walked._

_Calmly, she opened the door to the control room. The cog door stood imposingly in front of her, loomed over her and kept her in its shadow. She walked to the controls and her hand stretched out, as if it was controlled by a marionette string, pressing buttons and pulling a lever. An alarm and red lights filled her senses. She wanted so badly to flee, to run back inside, but her feet held her in place. They would only go forward._

_She blinked once, and the door was open. Not just open, but gone. The vault had fallen back from her view, and was replaced with a deep and blinding red. She looked ahead, and saw her brother. He stood with his back to her, the 101 in his suit burning holes into him. Before he could turn to look at her, three figures came around her from behind, snakes writhing against their black leather jackets. Her blood ran cold as they approached him. Faceless bodies stretched out and began to beat and kick him. She fought to try to help him, but her body felt like it was encased in ice or glass, cold and frozen perfectly still, despite the anger burning inside her._

_They pushed him to the edge of the red. Nothingness lay behind him. He fell to the ground, where his eyes locked to hers. No matter how they beat him, their gaze never broke._

_"This could have been avoided, if you had listened to me!" Wally's voice echoed from one of the Tunnel Snakes. "All I wanted was one stupid date."_

_"This is all your fault, Korin." Carter's voice whispered in her ear. His body remained where it was, now twisting and convulsing. His gaze held._

_Wally picked Carter up by the neck, and held him over the edge of the red. He didn't scream. His gaze still held, and was only broken when he fell behind the red's edge. The Tunnel Snakes turned to her, but didn't move. Behind them, a mushroom cloud went up. White noise filled her head, and she screamed in pain. The blast moved forward, and just before it reached her, a single whisper reached her ears, louder than all else around her._

_"Procreation is your civic duty."_

_Korin was absorbed in white._

* * *

Korin sat up shaking. Beside her, Amata was already up, and pale, watching her with quickened breaths.

"You're awake. Thank _God._ You wouldn't wake up, wouldn't stop _screaming_." She raked a nervous hand through her curls. "Are you okay?"

Korin felt cold, and her jumpsuit clung to her skin. She shook her head.

"I'll be okay. It was just a dream. A horrible, bad dream but a _dream_." Korin ran her hands through her hair, and found it cold and damp close to her scalp. She grimaced. "I could _really_ use a shower. What time is it?"

"It's four am." Amata stood up. "I'll go with you. I'd say you can use one of my vault suits, but I don't think you'll fit." Korin smiled.

"That's okay. Not all of us can be as flat as you, Mata." Amata scowled at her.

"Hey! _You take that back_." Korin stuck her tongue out at her, to which Amata did the same while wrinkling her nose. Korin laughed and stood up.

"Walk me back to my apartment?"

"Sure thing, best friend."

They walked the halls in silence, for fear of a patrol discovering them up past curfew. Korin spent the walk thinking about her dream, and what it could have possibly meant.

The red still haunted her. It had been as if someone had taken an old pre-war coloring book, and filled in a whole landscape blood red. She figured that wasn't what it really looked like outside, although she'd never know.

As far as the rest of the dream, she was still pretty shaken. Her brother was never one to blame her for his beatings, even when it was in her defense. And Wally's role as the main actor in her dream frightened her. Maybe her subconscious was picking up on things she had just shrugged off, or ignored? Or she was reading too much into his crush on her?

"Korin?" She stopped walking, and turned to Amata. "Where ya goin', best friend? We're here…"

"Oh. Right." Korin walked back, flustered that she had nearly walked past her _own_ apartment. "Wanna wait out here? I won't be long."

"Sure."

Korin walked inside and took a deep breath. She walked to her room and grabbed a fresh suit, undergarments and a towel, but not before catching a strange set of noises. She stopped and slowed her breathing, trying to figure out what was going on.

She heard it again, a light gasp and a weird smacking noise this time, coming from Carter's room. She walked over. Her hand hovered by the mechanism.

She pushed it, and the door hissed as it opened.

She saw her half naked brother and a very much naked Suzie Mack. Korin threw her arms up and covered her eyes.

 _"Jesus,_ Korin, can't you _knock?!"_ Carter struggled to cover his girlfriend, who was laughing.

"God, Carter, just _can't_ catch a break, can we?"

"You should have left me a note, or... _something!_ If I had known you were going to have company, I wouldn't have bothered opening the door!"

"Okay, okay, we can talk about this _later-"_

"I'm going to shower." Korin backed away from the room. "Let's never speak of this again."

"Yeah. That's a great plan." Korin closed the door and practically ran to the hallway. Amata was startled when she popped out of the apartment.

"I thought you said you'd be quick?"

"Let's just say I didn't realize my brother had ' _company_ ', and now I can't unsee Suzie naked."

Amata tried to contain a fit of laughter but snorted.

"I'm sorry… that sounds traumatic, but it's also very funny." Korin rubbed her face.

"God, she's _seared_ to my _eyelids_." Amata laughed a little more before sighing.

"Come on, let's get to the showers."

The women's locker rooms were closer to Korin's apartment than Amata's, and walking there took half as long as the walk to the apartment. Korin couldn't keep her mind off of her dream.

She glanced at Amata, tempted to share just how much of a grip her dream held on her, but she couldn't find the words.

The two girls entered the locker room. Korin undressed in a stall and turned on the water, wincing at the initial chill. The water warmed after a minute, and she stood under it, the stream hitting the top of her head and flowing both down her body and down her face. She let the hot water wash away her anxiety, if only for a few minutes, while she washed. Amata started humming somewhere to her right, and she smiled. She finished her shower quickly and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried off, vigorously toweled off her hair and wrapped it up before slipping into the fresh undergarments and suit.

She finished faster than Amata did, as usual, so she took the towel from her hair and brushed through it with her fingers. In the mirror above the sink, she caught sight of something familiar, something that startled her. She whipped around.

" _PROCREATION IS YOUR CIVIC DUTY._ "

It was in bold, yellow capital letters across one of the Vault's propaganda screens. She stared at it, unblinking. The sign was a blatant reminder of her dream.

Procreation… Korin never felt comfortable with the word. Sex wasn't something she was interested in, nor had she ever been. The whole idea was alien to her, eluded her - she couldn't picture herself in that kind of situation, not even with Freddie, even though she enjoyed kissing him. The message only existed to make her feel outlandish in her own home.

The water from Amata's stall ceased to run, and Korin blinked away her thoughts. The screen changed to something about the officers. She ignored it, and leaned against the edge of the sink.

Amata came out dressed as she had, and smiled at her while she dried her hair.

"Feel better?"

"Only a little." Korin sighed. "I'm a little bummed I'm not sleeping right now."

"Yeah-" The words died in her mouth as voices echoed down the hall. The girls shared a panicked look and rushed to the toilet stalls. Korin climbed up onto the seat and bolted the door closed. She heard Amata do the same in the stall to her left. She closed her eyes and hoped it was just a passing patrol, and not the Tunnel Snakes.

Laughter grew louder as footsteps stopped just outside the locker room. Her hopes died as the voices became louder and clearer.

"I thought I heard somethin', comin' from the girl's locker room." Butch's voice rang out, and Korin silently cursed her luck. She held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any noises.

"Let's check it out, then." Paul's voice joined in. Korin prayed they would get bored and leave soon. "Hey… there's water on the floor." She cringed. "Warm, too. Someone's been in here recently." Korin wished she and Amata had hidden in the same stall. She felt very vulnerable by herself.  
"Come on, guys. Let's just get out of here." Korin's heart skipped a beat. That was Freddie's voice. Just hearing it made her feel better about the situation she and Amata were in.

"When did you get to be such a square, eh Freddie?"

"Yeah!" Wally's voice caused Korin to cringe, though, and she held her breath. "Feels like you ain't ran with us since we were kids."

"Well if you guys weren't assholes all the damn time, I'd run with you more." Freddie huffed.

"You talking about the Autry fuck-ups?" Paul laughed. "They _deserve_ it."

"There's perks to makin' their lives hell, Fred." Butch spoke. Korin tried to keep herself from grinding her teeth. "Overseer lets us _run_ this place, so long as we give 'em hell. Ain't hard, _and_ we get immunity from security. Pretty nice if ya ask me."

Korin felt herself pale. The Tunnel Snakes… _worked_ for the _Overseer?_ God, no wonder it felt like the Tunnel Snakes were untouchable… it was because they _were_.

"The _Overseer_? Are you guys _idiots_?" Freddie hissed. "He's using you… When he doesn't need you anymore he'll turn on you. No more perks, no more immunity."

"Nah… I don't believe that for a minute. You're just soft, cuz you like the Autry _bitch_."

"She's _not_ a bitch." Freddie growled.

" _What?_ " Wally's voice silenced the others. Korin felt herself pale.

"Oh, _you didn't know_ , Wally?" Butch's smugness bled through his words. "Bet you didn't know that your sister's fucking the other twin, too."

In the silence that followed, Korin could _feel_ the tension between the Tunnel Snakes. She felt like the situation was going to blow up at any second, with Wally beating Freddie to a pulp for infringing on what he saw as his 'territory', and the rest of the Tunnel Snakes just watching. She really wished they would just _leave_.

"What's the matter, Wally?" Butch chuckled. Before he could continue, Wally cut him off.

" _Shut up, Butch_."

" _You_ don't tell me what to do, _Wally_ -"

"How long?" Wally spit. "Huh, Freddie? How long have you been eyeing her?"

"She's not yours, Wally. Never was. And she isn't interested in you."

Korin heard a loud smack and cringed.

"Consider that a warnin', Freddie. Keep goin', and I'll make sure you _can't_." She heard footsteps and prayed that was the other Tunnel Snakes were leaving. She peeked through the gap between the stall door and saw that it was just Freddie, leaning against the wall, his hand over his face. She got up and opened the door slowly. He looked up, and paled.

"Korin?"

"Hi." She whispered. Amata opened her door and stepped out.

"You heard that, then?" He looked at the floor.

"Every word." Amata nodded. "I can't believe my father has them working for him… and just to mess with you guys." Amata glanced at Korin apologetically.

"I'm not surprised." Korin sighed. "He's always hated us." Korin gently took Freddie's face in her hands. He gently held her wrist with his right hand and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Looks like it hurts." She whispered.

"I've had worse." Korin bit her lip.

"I was afraid of what would happen if he found out about us, or about Carter…" She grimaced. "This is bad."

"We'll work everything out, Korin. It'll be okay." He stood up from the wall. "I'll walk you guys back to Amata's."

"Sounds like the safest thing right now." Amata nodded. "Let's go."

They exited the locker room and walked out into the hall. Korin sighed in frustration. She'd only just learned of her brother's free time 'activities'. _How_ the _hell_ did Butch find out?

"Well, well, well." She froze when she heard the voice, and stopped walking. Beside her, Amata and Freddie did too. "So there _was_ somebody in the girl's locker room… The _fatty,_ and the _bitch_."

Korin turned and saw Butch, and behind him, Paul and… _Wally_.

Freddie put himself between the Tunnel Snakes and Korin and Amata. Even with him between them, Korin could feel Wally's eyes on her. Her blood ran cold.

"You've already made your point. Let us go." Freddie said. Korin and Amata shared a worried glance.

"Nah, I don't think so." Butch crossed his arms. "You went behind Wally's back, went behind a fellow Tunnel Snake's back. There's consequences for those kinda actions, Fred." Freddie tensed. The Tunnel Snakes advanced, and Butch and Paul went for Freddie. Amata and Korin backed up as Freddie put up his fists and blocked a punch from Paul. Butch came from the other side and hit him in the side.

Korin looked and saw Wally coming at her. Amata jumped next to her and grabbed her hand.

"We need to go get _help_." She pulled Korin back. Wally stomped up to them before they could get very far, and grabbed Korin by her arm. She tried to jerk free. Amata grabbed Wally's hand and tried to pry it off. Wally threw his arm. It collided with Amata, and she flew backwards. Wally flung Korin into the wall. Her head hit the metal and dazed her. Wally had her trapped between him and the wall.

"Look at me."

The words didn't quite register. She heard them, but didn't look up.

 _"_ I _said. Look. At. Me_." A hand grabbed her roughly by the chin and pushed her head up. She tried to blink away the haze.

Wally's cold eyes startled her, and she panicked. He pressed her against the wall to keep her from flailing. She was forced to look up at him.

" _You're mine_ , you hear me?!" He hissed. Her heart beat faster. She tried to break her face from his grip but he held her tight. She shrunk back against the wall. " _Not_ Freddie's. _Not_ Amata's. _Not_ even your _own_. You're _mine_." She struggled against him.

"Wally, stop!" She heard Amata shout. He turned his head towards her.

" _Shut up!_ " His shout made Korin flinch. He turned back to her. Her heart was racing. She tried to break away but he pressed against her tighter. His knee dug into her thigh.

"And since you're mine, you're going to do what I say. Because, if you don't…" he chuckled dryly. The sound made Korin's blood run cold. "Well. Let's just say it'll hurt _you_ more than it will hurt _me_."

"F-Fuck you, Wally." Korin stammered. She could barely get the insult past the panic building in her throat.

In an instant, Wally's hand left her chin and collided with her cheek. She cried out in pain.

" _Say that again._ " He growled. "I _fucking dare_ you."

"Hey, Wally, man…" Butch's voice came from behind Wally, with a nervous tone.

"I _ain't_ done here, Butch."

"Wally, let her _go!_ " Amata shouted.

Before Wally could turn to yell at her again, loud footsteps echoed through the corridor.

"Get the _fuck_ off of _my sister!_ "

_Carter?_

Korin looked and saw her brother running at them, full speed. He slammed into them, knocking Wally off of Korin. All three tumbled to the floor. Korin landed on her left elbow, and pain spiked up her arm. She scrambled to her feet. Amata ran to her.

"Are you okay?" She grabbed her face and turned it, examining the cheek that had been hit. Korin tried to pull away to see her brother and Wally.

"Amata you need to go get help. _I don't know what he's going to do to my brother if he gets the upper hand._ " Amata nodded and ran down the hall. She glanced at Freddie, who shook off Paul's hold and ran over to her. He stopped and looked towards Carter and Wally, and rushed over.

* * *

The initial impact of Carter hitting the floor jarred him, but it had Wally stunned. Carter scrambled over to him and climbed over him, sitting on his chest and pinning him to the floor.

"You fucking _think_ you can talk to _my_ sister like _that_?!" He huffed. " _Think again_." Wally struggled underneath him. Carter smashed his right fist into Wally's face. It hit his cheek. Wally spat on the floor next to him and bucked. Carter's balance failed, and he wobbled. Wally pushed him to the floor. Carter put his hands up to block Wally's fist's from his face. Wally's fist hit Carter's chest, and forced the air from his lungs. He gasped for air, wary and anticipating the pain that would follow Wally's crooked grin.

Suddenly, the weight on him shifted. Freddie came up from behind Wally and threw him aside. Carter quickly got to his feet and tried to catch his breath. Freddie rushed Wally and shoved him into the wall. He threw a punch, but before he could throw more Wally pulled his head back, and slammed it into Freddie's. Freddie staggered back and fell to the floor. Wally stepped past him, and Carter stepped to meet him. Carter squared up. Wally lunged forward, but his face met Carter's fist, and the impact broke his nose. He staggered and put his hand up to it, pulled it back and stared at the blood. His eyes leaped up from his hand to Carter, and lunged at him. Carter couldn't move in time and was knocked to the floor. Wally's hands lunged at his throat and squeezed.

Carter gasped for air but couldn't inhale. He clawed at Wally's hands and arms desperately.

" _No!_ "

"Wally, what the fuck, man?!" Butch appeared over Wally's shoulder, as did Freddie. Wally moved, but his hands kept at Carter's throat. He could feel the edges of his vision start to fuzz. His ears felt thick.

More hands grabbed Wally and pulled him away. His hands were torn from Carter, his nails grazing skin as Wally tried to keep his choke hold.

Carter inhaled sharply and coughed. His head pounded suddenly and he was in pain. His vision divided, then blended again. Korin's face appeared above him.

"Are you okay?" He wheezed, his voice raspy. Korin nodded. Tears slid down her cheeks and he felt one fall on his cheek.

More people appeared above him, people he recognized. Freddie's father. Paul's father. Officer Richards. Hands grabbed his upper arms and hauled him to his feet. He looked around, feeling foggy. He saw Korin again, but this time she was screaming.

Cold touched his wrists. He looked down. _Handcuffs?_

"You're under arrest."

* * *

_-August 14, 2277-_

Korin sat on her family's couch.

She felt cold, numb even.

Hours prior, just after the fight, Amata returned. With help.

The vault's security officers arrested _her brother_.

After Wally had tried to kill _him_ , tried to hurt _her_.

She'd always felt like the whole vault was against them. This was the truth that proved it.

Carter had been choked within an inch of his life, and instead of going to the clinic, to go see their father - he was ushered straight to the holding cell. Korin's eyes watered just thinking about it.

She'd screamed herself hoarse trying to get them to stop, to _listen_. And when they left, she ran home and cried until she couldn't.

She couldn't help feel so… _useless_.

Utterly _useless_.

A knock came at the door. She made no move to answer it. If it was Amata or Freddie, they would know how to open it.

She didn't want to be fooled into opening it for Wally.

The door opened, and she barely looked up. Amata walked in, and the door shut behind her.

"I spoke to my father." She said quietly, barely loud enough for Korin to hear. "About Carter." She held her unsteady hands at the end of her ribs, with her eyes to the floor. "Korin, I- I couldn't get my father to let him go." Her voice shook. "Not even after I told him what _really_ happened." Korin closed her eyes as more tears threatened to come. "He said he's a threat to the vault, and he'll stay locked up until… until he's convinced otherwise." Amata sniffled. " _I'm sorry_."

Korin sucked in a small breath.

"I don't blame you, Amata." Her voice wavered. "You tried."

Amata walked over and sat beside her on the couch. Her hand found Korin's, and held it.

"We'll think of something." Amata whispered.

* * *

_-August 16, 2277-_

Korin stared at the door.

She hadn't seen or heard of Wally since he attacked her, three days prior, but she knew he hadn't been arrested.

He was at large somewhere in the vault, planning his revenge, or his best path to get to her. If he truly believed she was his alone, it wouldn't be long before he attacked her again.

The worst part, for her, was the apartment that protected her proved to be a tower. It offered protection from Wally, but lacked the basic necessities she needed for long-term survival.

She was lucky that Freddie and Amata brought her food, but she needed a shower.

Her whole situation had _started_ with her needing a shower.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't let him control my life. I can't let him win." She muttered to herself, and stood up from the couch.

Her legs shook.

Korin grabbed a bag and filled it with a towel and fresh clothes. Then, she pulled up the mattress on her bed and grabbed her mother's knife from its hiding spot. She tucked it into the bag, somewhere she could grab it easily, and walked to the door.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and hit the door release.

Korin stepped out into the hall carefully, her head swiveling quickly to either side. The hall was empty, as usual.

As she walked, the phantom sound of footsteps startled her and her hand darted into her bag. She clutched the handle of the knife desperately and whipped around.

The hall was empty.

She turned and continued to walk.

Her footsteps echoed around her and pounded in her ears. Her hand shook as she ventured further from the apartment, and closer to the locker room. Her hand shook in her bag as she gripped the knife harder.

 _Just a few more steps…_ She drew her limbs closer to her body.

When the sign for the women's locker room came into view, she nearly sprinted towards it. She bolted inside and locked herself in one of the shower stalls. She tried to calm her wild breathing and ran shaky hands through her hair. She'd been _so sure_ that Wally would show up as _soon_ as she left the safety of her apartment.

Korin stood still in the stall and waited until she was sure she was alone in the locker room. Several minutes had gone by, and she hadn't even heard the footsteps of patrolling officers go by.

She double checked that the stall door was locked before she undressed, slowly. She grabbed the knife and put it close, then turned on the water and stepped beneath it.

She washed quickly. She felt very vulnerable, even behind a locked door. Her fingers trembled as they scrubbed her scalp and worked their way through the tangles in her hair. Seconds raced by. She tried to keep herself from hyperventilating.

Korin turned off the water and retrieved her towel from the duffel bag. She toweled off quickly and dressed quickly. Only when she was fully dressed, with the knife in her hand, did she stop shaking.

She hated this feeling, this _fear_ , this realization of just how dependent she'd become on her brother for protection. She hated how weak and vulnerable she was, and, as she'd come to realize, had _always been_.

Korin braced herself for the walk back to the apartment. Her hands still shook, but she found a sliver of strength in the thought of taking her life into her _own_ hands.

She walked the hall at an even pace, but her heart beat at a speed beyond her control. Every perceived noise spelled her doom, every perceived motion, the arrival of danger.

When her apartment came back into view, she ran for the door, opened it and hurried inside. The door locked behind her, and she let out a shaky breath.

Tears came to her eyes. She hated this fear, this sudden realization that life was now much, _much_ harder. She couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened if she _had_ given Wally the date he asked for?

She shook her head. Wally believed she was his from the beginning. A date wouldn't have changed that; A date would have left her alone with that monster.

She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to calm down.

It didn't work.

Her breathing sped up as tears fell from her eyes, and she broke down. She dropped her bag, vaulted onto the couch, and buried her face into a pillow. The scent of it reminded her of her father, and she bit her lip. He hadn't come home since before the attack, and she was too afraid to seek him out.

His prolonged absence wasn't new, but right now it _hurt_. He was more preoccupied with his latest experiments than with his own children, and while that didn't matter so much when she was working her ass off, right now she wanted nothing more than to be held and comforted by him.

She closed her eyes and held the pillow tightly. She could pretend, for now, and ask Amata or Freddie to look for him tomorrow.

She drifted off slowly.

* * *

_-August 17, 2277-_

As Korin slept, she dreamt of darkness. It wasn't like the darkness she felt after a dreamless sleep, but the immeasurable depth of the darkness of the void. It made her feel small and alone as it threatened to engulf her.

Thoughts of her brother's condition plagued her sleep. Her head ran through a thousand scenarios of what would happen when their father appeared, when he knew what they'd done to his son. In half of her scenarios, their father simply dismissed her, didn't seem to care. And when he did care, there was never anything to be done. Every action was futile. She cried in her dreams and knew she was crying in her sleep, too.

"Korin!"

A voice pulled her awake quickly. She looked around in alarm. "Korin, you _have_ to wake up!'

"Amata?" Korin felt panic bubbling in her stomach. "What's happening?"

"My father's men are looking for you! They- They killed Jonas!"

Korin sat up quickly.

" _What_?" Her lips moved faster than her brain. _Jonas_?

"It's your father. He _left_ the _vault_ , Korin." Amata sobbed. "My father's men were questioning Jonas and _Stevie beat him to death_ and now they're looking for _you_."

Korin's limbs felt like concrete blocks. Her brain raced to try to understand the information Amata'd thrown at her, and it neglected the rest of her.

"Korin didn't you hear me? They're looking for you! They're probably on their way right now!"

"What about Carter? Is he okay?" Korin blurted. Amata pulled something from her pocket and handed it to her.

"They can't get to him without _this."_ She grabbed Korin's hand and shoved a key into her palm. "At least, not until they find out its missing and find the spare. You have to hurry. Grab Carter and leave the vault."

" _Leave_? Are you crazy?" An image of the red landscape from her terrible dream flashed through her mind. Panic began to rise from the pit of her stomach.

"If your dad left, then you can too. There's no way he would leave if he didn't think it was safe." Amata pulled a pistol from her other pocket. "Take this. Go to my dad's office' He has a secret tunnel." Korin took the gun hesitantly. "I hope you don't need it." Amata ran to the door. "Now go, get out of here. They'll be here any minute. I'm going to try to stop my father. _Don't_ wait for me, Korin. _Please_." She left.

Korin forced herself to get up. She looked up and saw her brother's BB gun, his baseball bat, and the bag that held her mother's knife. She rushed across the room and grabbed all three. She hesitated at the table by the door where the framed photo of her, her brother and their father sat. She snatched it and shoved it into the bag, along with the BB gun.

Chaos met her as the door slid open. Orange lights flashed and a siren blared. She held the pistol tightly and stepped forward.

She made her way towards the security office. Her heart pounded in her chest but she wasn't shaking. The gun in her hand made her bolder than she'd felt for days. If _anyone_ tried to hurt her, or her brother… She'd put a bullet in them.

"…Radroach infestation…Mandatory curfew for…ease stay in your room…." The Overseer's voice echoed through the vault's intercoms above her.

Voices echoed in front of her. Two security officers rounded a corner. One spotted her immediately and began shouting. Before they could come closer, radroaches crawled between them and Korin. She continued on despite their shouting.

She sped up to a jog as she got closer to the jail.

"Korin!" She winced and flipped around. She didn't have time for more distractions, and yet Butch was running towards her. "Korin ya gotta help me! My mom's under attack by radroaches!" Korin stared at him. The panic in his voice told her he wasn't lying.

She hesitated, before grabbing the bat.

"Here." She tossed it to him. He caught it and looked at her in surprise. "You've beat up my brother _plenty_ of times. A few radroaches should be easy for you." She turned and ran, leaving Butch behind her.

She ran the rest of the way to the security office. She threw the door open and held the pistol up. There was only one security officer in the room, and she pointed her gun towards him. He looked at her and paled.

"Don't shoot, Korin." She recognized the voice. Officer Gomez.

"I'm here for my brother. I'm getting him out of here, and we're n-never coming back." Korin's hands started to shake. She didn't want to shoot Officer Gomez.

"Good." He stood back. "Get him and get the hell out of here. It's not safe for you." He turned and rummaged through the desk. Korin hesitated. " _Go_." She rushed for the door and pulled out the key. It slid into the lock and clicked as she turned it. The door swung open.

Carter lay across a cot on the far side of the room. His face and neck were covered in nasty purple bruises. She could see the outline of Wally's hand from where she stood.

Officer Gomez came up beside her and handed her a canister of bullets and a stimpack.

"Take these. Hurry." She deposited them in her bag. Officer Gomez slipped past her and the two of them pulled Carter upright. He groaned at the movement but didn't rouse.

"Carter. Carter, wake up." Korin patted his cheek quickly. The other security officers would surely check the cell once they found their apartment empty.

"Korin?" Carter grunted. "That really you?" His voice cracked and screeched. Korin winced at how horrible he sounded.

"It's really me. We have to get out of here. Dad's gone."

"Gone?" Korin nodded. Officer Gomez helped her get Carter standing, and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Good luck you two."

Korin tried to keep a quick pace as she drug her brother through the hall.

"Fuck." he coughed. "Feel like _shit._ " She winced at his voice. _  
_

"You look like shit. Sound like it, too." Korin responded quickly. "I need you to walk on your own; I can't carry you and defend us at the same time. Can you do that?" He nodded and pulled away from her. On his own two feet he wobbled, but kept upright.

They continued on towards the Overseer's office, passing corpses left and right, both radroach and human. Nothing could have prepared them to see Jonas' body.

"J-Jonas…" Korin knelt down, grief hitting her hard in the chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Jonas lay in a pool of his own blood, with lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Korin reached out and closed his eyelids. She held in a sob.

"Gotta go, Korin." Korin knew he was right.

There was a square shape in Jonas' pocket. She reached in and grabbed it, as well as his glasses, before standing. The square shape was a holotape, one labeled with hers and her brother's names. She slipped both items into her bag.

"Goodbye Jonas." Her voice cracked. "I-I'm so sorry-" She started to cry. Carter grabbed her arm.

"You deserved better." He whispered hoarsely to the body, and Korin saw tears fall down his cheeks. The twins left, only hesitating for a moment.

"Gotta get out of here." Carter struggled to speak.

"We will." Korin urged. _"Anything_ has to be better than this hell hole." She grabbed his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they continued on.

A familiar voice stopped them as they approached the Overseer's office.

 _"Why_ _are you doing this? Why can't you just leave them_ _be?"_

"Amata, be reasonable!" Korin glanced at her brother. He grabbed the gun from her hand and burst through the door the voices were coming from. Korin followed, and heard a shot ring out. Stevie Mack fell to the floor before her eyes, blood pouring from his chest. Amata sat in a chair in the middle of the floor, with her father standing over her. Both were stunned by what had just happened.

Amata jumped up and shoved past her father. Carter aimed the gun at him. The Overseer ran from the room.

"I-I just-" Carter looked at Korin, then at Stevie's lifeless body.

"We don't have time, Carter! We need to go, now." her hand shook as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back out the way they came.

Another minute of running, and they reached the Overseer's office. Carter locked the door as Korin set herself upon the terminal.

"The terminal is password protected." She whispered to herself. "Carter, look around for something that might have the password on it." Carter nodded, and set to work searching the room. Korin stared at the screen.

"It's Amata." Carter rasped from behind her.

"Of course it is…" She typed in the password, and the terminal unlocked. "Should have been my first guess." The command to open the secret tunnel was there, just as Amata had implied, but Korin noticed several files. She plugged her PipBoy into the terminal and quickly downloaded all of them. Then she hit the command. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

The desk shifted, and slowly revealed a staircase underneath. Korin glanced at her brother, and realized he was shaking. His eyes were wide, and he stared past the staircase rather than at it.

"Carter?" She spoke softly.

"Not now." He didn't look at her.

The stairway to the secret tunnel finished opening, and the descended. Korin hit a switch on the wall, and the opening started to shut behind them. Neither looked back to watch it close.

The tunnel took them to a hidden door. Korin hit another switch, and the door slid aside. The door to the vault stood imposingly to their left. Korin swallowed hard.

All their life, they were told death waited just outside the two ton door. Now… death was behind them, and that same door offered them salvation. Their father had gone through… Korin figured he wouldn't have, not without a plan, or a good reason.

She grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him to the controls. Her hand hesitated as it hovered over the controls. She took a deep breath before pushing a few buttons.

Lights flashed red and a new siren blared from speakers above them. A large metal arm moved to connect to the cog-shaped door.

"Oh my God." Amata breathed behind them. Korin whipped around. "You- You actually _opened_ it."

"Come with us, Amata. _Please_." Korin felt her eyes water when Amata looked to the floor.

"Korin… I'm sorry… but I-I can't." She sniffled. "I can't leave the vault alone to be _ruled_ by my father." She spit. Korin ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"Be careful, Amata." She whimpered. "And- t-tell Freddie…" She sucked in a ragged breath. "Tell him I'm sorry, and goodbye."

"I will. You two take care of each other." Amata whispered back, holding her tight.

The hug broke quickly as the door screeched open, revealing a tunnel with a bright light at the end. Korin looked back at Amata, and jumped when she saw security officers behind her, far down the hall.

"Carter, we need to go, _now_!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the end of the tunnel.

"Good luck!" Amata shouted behind them.

Halfway through the tunnel, they stopped and looked behind them. The security officers Korin had seen were in the control room, but they wouldn't go past the threshold. Korin held onto Carter's arm tightly as they watched the door to the only home they'd ever known close forever.


	6. Rebirth

The screech of metal on metal echoed so loudly through the tunnel that Carter and Korin both covered their ears. All that remained were the numbers 101, standing eerily before them in the dim light. Carter stared at the numbers. As sad as he was to leave, the danger of being thrown back into a cell far outweighed what was left for him inside.

Beside him, Korin began to hyperventilate.

"Why?!" She shouted. "Why- Why did Dad do this to us?" She looked at Carter. "Where the hell was he? Why wasn't he there?!" She shouted. Carter winced.

"Korin-" he grimaced. His throat hurt when he talked. " _Korin_ -"

"We have to find him." She hissed. "We have to talk to him, tell him what happened…" her hands went to her head and her fingers rooted in her hair. "We have to tell him about _Jonas_ …" Her eyes went wide and watery. " _I'm never going to see Freddie again_. We're _never_ going to see _Amata,_ or _Stanley,_ or _Mrs. Palmer,_ or _any of them, ever again._ "

"No Tunnel Snakes, no Overseer." Carter reminded her. "'M upset too. Maybe it'll be easier. No more jukebox." Korin looked at him and half chuckled.

"You got me there." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Fucking hated that thing." She sighed. "We can't go back, and we can't stay here."

Korin walked towards the light, which was filtered through what looked like some kind of door. She took a step forward and as her foot touched down, several crunching noises sounded. She looked down and screamed.

Carter winced. Her boot had broken through a blackened ribcage which was stuck on her foot.

"Hold still-" He slipped the ribcage from her shoe and threw it down. He wiped his hands on his jumpsuit.

Korin took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"We need to get out of this cave." She gasped. "Before I lose my shit." Carter nodded in agreement.

They moved towards the exit slowly. Carter reached out for the handle, but hesitated to grab it. The light coming through the cracks in the old shutter was blinding, despite how little was actually shining through.  
"Only way's forward…" Carter whispered, to himself. He glanced at Korin. She was biting her lip, with her eyes locked on the door. He grasped the handle in his hand and pushed the door open.

Light flooded in, followed closely by a dry heat like they'd rarely experienced. Carter closed his eyes.

"God, must be what the inside of an oven feels like-"

He winced as he stepped through the threshold. Behind him, Korin followed.

"Well, we aren't dead." She huffed. Carter put his hands over his eyes. It was too bright for him to see much, but he could see that the world in front of them was a sea of brown.

He moved his hands slowly and tried to let his eyes adjust. Beside him, Korin looked at her PipBoy.

"And our PipBoy's are silent. No major radiation." She looked up and winced. "It's like looking up in the vault, but _everywhere_."

Carter scanned the area with half-shut eyes. Everything seemed to go on forever; Carter felt his stomach drop at just how open it was.

He took a step back, and stumbled a couple more. Korin looked at him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"There's just… so much… _space_." Korin looked away, and also seemed visibly startled.

" _Oh_." She backed up next to him. The two siblings held on to each other's arms for comfort.

They stood still for a few minutes, hoping that the sudden terror that seized them would subside. When it didn't, Korin spoke up.

"We can't stay here." She was shaking slightly. "We need to find water, and food… not to mention shelter." Carter nodded in agreement, but neither twin moved.

Carter continued to stare out at the landscape. Somewhere in this expanse was their father. Like Korin, he wanted answers.

On the horizon, something flashed a bright light, gone as quickly as it came. Carter blinked. In that same area stood a dome of some kind.

"Korin, did you see that?" He dared to step forward. " _Do_ you see that?"

"What?"

"A structure, maybe?" He squinted. "Can you see it?" He pointed. She looked, and as she did the light flashed again.

"Oh. There." They shared a glance.

"How far away do you think it is?" Carter asked his sister.

"Uhm." She stared at it. "It can't be _that_ far, right? Few minutes' walk?" She looked back to him. "It's our best bet, regardless…"

The twins started their descent, and headed in the direction of the structure. A few minutes passed, and a few more. As they walked, Carter glanced down at his PipBoy and kept track of the minutes.

It had been fifteen when they crested a hill.

" _Jesus Christ_." Korin breathed. "How far away _is_ this place? We're not even half way there."

Carter put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. His mouth was starting to feel dry.

"Hope we get there soon…" he breathed. "I'm a little out of shape."

"Yeah. I have a headache." She put a hand to her head. "Come on, let's keep going. I don't want to be out here when it's dark."

They passed a metal structure, as tall as the ceiling in the vault's main chamber. She looked up towards its highest point. She felt the world spin around her and nearly fell over backwards.

"You okay, Korin?" Carter came up beside her and grounded her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't look up."

Another half hour of walking left them even more tired, but the twins could see the structure, and something walking in front of it. As it moved, sunlight caught and reflected off it, as it had before they started their hike.

"A robot?" Carter glanced at his sister. "Think it's friendly?"

"We don't know if it's a robot." Korin shrugged. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as she tried to speak. She frowned. "But I guess we'll find out. We can't last much longer out here."

As they came closer to the structure, its size grew, and grew, until it towered over them, higher than anything in the vault. The figure they'd seen was in fact a robot, and a friendly one. The twins both let out a relieved sigh at that realization.

"Welcome… to… Megaton. The… bomb... is… perfectly… safe. We… promise." The robot's voice was slow, and grating.

Carter and Korin shared a look as the large metal door opened.

" _Bomb_?"

Carter shrugged. They took cautious but steady steps into the structure. The large gate closed behind them as they stared at the view with their mouths gaping.

Inside the structure appeared to be an entire town built from scrap, rising around them and descending deeply into a crater in front of them. In the center of the crater lay a bomb - an _undetonated_ nuclear missile.

"Holy fuck." Carter's voice broke. They both stopped in their tracks. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't afford to leave without water." Korin swallowed hard, the sensation unpleasant with how dry her throat felt. "Besides, it said the bomb is perfectly safe, right?"

Carter gave her a worried look, but stayed silent.

The twins stood there for a moment and took everything in. They didn't even notice the footsteps coming from behind them.

"I'll be damned."

Both Carter and Korin nearly jumped out of their skin. "I've seen more of you vaulties this week than I have my whole life." They whipped around to face the source of the voice. It belonged to a tall man, with skin darker than their own, wearing what looked like an old sheriffs outfit, complete with cowboy hat. He wore a star on his duster and a gun on his hip. "Welcome to Megaton. Yes, the bomb is safe."

Carter wasn't entirely convinced, but stayed quiet.

The man stared at the two of them for a moment, his hands on his hips. The twins scooter closer to each other under his scrutinous gaze.

"W-Where can we get some water?" Korin broke the silence quickly. "A place to stay - a _doctor_?" Her voice wavered.

"Doc Church's place is just down this path, on the right, and the community housing might have a couple beds free. There's a couple places in town to get water; The Brass Lantern, Moriarty's, Craterside Supply…" he trailed off. "Do you kids have the caps to pay for it, though?"

" _Caps_?"

"Yeah. It's the currency 'round here." The twins stared at each other, suddenly aware that their situation was much more dire than they'd previously believed. "From the look on your faces, I'd say no. Talk to Moriarty, or Moira at Craterside Supply. Last I heard Moira was looking for someone to help her with 'research'."

"Thank you, Mr…." Korin spoke.

"Name's Lucas Simms. I'm the town sheriff. And mayor too, when the need arises."

"Carter."

"Korin." The twins answered. The sheriff smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." The smile faded a bit. "Stay out of trouble, alright? Don't want to have to waste good bullets on your sorry hides."

"Yes sir." Korin barked quickly. The sheriff nodded, and walked further into the crater.

"We should split up." Korin said quickly. "I'll go to Moriarty's, you go to Craterside Supply, and we can meet in the bottom of the crater when we're done."

"We should ask about Dad while we're here. Maybe he stopped here and someone saw him." Korin nodded in agreement.

"Alright." She looked for something that would show her just how to get to Moriarty's. Or where it might be. Carter spun aroun


	7. Lies

Carter held his torso as he pushed open the door to Craterside Supply. Any adrenaline from the exodus, the agoraphobia, and fear in general was now completely gone, and in its place was pain. Walking on flat ground took effort, and walking up the steep ramps took even more. Finding a bed to somewhat-curl up in seemed a bigger priority than finding caps, or finding his father.

The interior of the store was moderately lit, but felt dark compared to the lights at the vault. A man stood with his arms crossed to the left of Carter. They shared eye contact before the man laughed quietly and looked away. Carter gave a strange look but didn't say anything. Movement caught his eye, and he looked across the room.

A woman stood hunched over a worktable, mumbling to herself.

Himself being the only other person in the building, Carter assumed this was Moira, the woman the sheriff had warn-told him about.

He approached slowly.

"Hi. Are you Moira?" He asked, quietly. The woman didn't respond, and Carter narrowed his eyes. The room was quiet. He spoke loud enough that the other occupant could easily have heard, too. Why was she ignoring him?

"Uhm, hello?" He stepped closer to the wall, hoping she might see him.

She still didn't move.

He stepped closer still, and reached out to tap her shoulder. She jumped, and looked up at him. Wide, enormous eyes set between thick black frames blinked at him.

"Ah!" He scrambled two steps back before recoiling in pain, and in the shame that he'd been startled by a woman in thick-framed glasses.

"Oh geez," she took them off and blinked a few times. "Sorry if I startled you, but I have a hard time seeing these pesky wires I'm soldering." She smiled widely. "I'm Moira." She studied him carefully. "I haven't seen so many vault dwellers in a long time, and never one with broken ribs before." Carter gave her a strange look.

"Broken ribs? Wait- so many vault dwellers? How many have you seen?"

"Or cracked, at least." She ignored his question as she crossed her arms. "Does it hurt? And where?"

"Are you a doctor?" Carter narrowed his eyes at her. He leaned away from her, and heard a chuckle come from the other person in the room.

"Nope. But I am writing a book, and I'd like your help. Bad injuries are something I'm researching for it, among other things."

"Will you pay me for it? In caps?"

"Of course, silly. Now, move your arms so I can feel if your ribs are in the right place." Carter took several steps back. His heels hit the front desk. "Relax! It'll only hurt a bit." Carter closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

* * *

The trek up to the saloon took a bit longer than Korin would have liked. Megaton was a maze, with some paths continuing over the roofs of other buildings. Korin found herself a level just below the saloon at one point, and considered leaping for the upper walkway. In frustration she decided against it, since it would be a long fall if she missed or slipped and neither her nor her brother had the… caps… to pay for it. Instead, she navigated around to the correct path, and finally found herself in front of the door to the Saloon. She took a deep breath.

"Now or never." She whispered, and pushed the door open.

The inside was dimly lit, with only a dull light bulb and weak sunlight leaking through holes in the scrap metal walls. In front of her was a bar; one person sat to the side, while two stood at the opposite end. To the far right, she noticed a man dressed in a suit. He seemed to take notice of her, as well.

"Damn thing, _work_!" A voice caught Korin's attention and she lost interest in the man, turning instead to the two people standing. At a distance, something didn't quite look right.

"Told you, Gob. It's not the radio, it's the station. Something must be wrong with the signal." A woman spoke. She was short, with a thin frame and ginger hair cut short. Her clothes looked to be tighter than they were comfortable.

Korin approached, a little unsure of what she was walking into. If her father had been in Megaton, the man behind the bar would know.

He looked up as she approached and Korin nearly yelped. She took several half-steps back. The man flinched.

"Charming." The woman gave Korin a dirty look before putting a cigarette up to her lips. "It's rude to stare, y'know. Ain't you ever seen a ghoul?" Korin looked the woman in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Korin felt a hot wave of guilt surge from her stomach. "…What's a ghoul?"

"Nova, please…" his voice was rough and shaky, "don't make a scene."

"You're right, Gob. I'm sorry." She sighed, sounding tired and defeated. "Shouldn't rag on ya too hard, honey, wearin' clothes like that. Life's pretty cushy in them vaults, ain't it?" Korin stayed silent. Her neck and face felt like they were on fire. "Ghouls are people who were exposed to a lotta radiation. They're different, but they still got feelings like you and me. Best keep that in mind, honey." Nova took a drag from her cigarette and walked past Korin, eyeing her as she passed.

Korin stepped up to the counter and sat on a stool. The ghoul flinched and shied away from her as she did so. She looked up at him and took a breath.

"I'm sorry." She looked at his face, and into his eyes. They were a bit clouded, but she could see the anxiety behind them. "It's.. It's not so bad."

"It's okay, kid. Can't be mad at you for being naïve." His eyes broke from her gaze and his hands shook as he wiped down the bar with an old rag. "So, do you need something? A drink, maybe? Anything? Anything at all?" He didn't look up.

"I've been looking for my father. Tall man, graying hair, mid 40's?" Korin laced her fingers together, popping her knuckles nervously.

"Y-Yeah. I remember him." Gob looked up, briefly. "Honestly, I usually keep my head down. I tend to get smacked around if I look customers in the eyes. But talk to Moriarty, he'll know more."

"Moriarty?" Gob nodded.

"He's the fella who runs this place. He's your best bet." Korin nodded. "I wish you luck. Now, I have to get back to work, or I'll be answering to him, too." Korin smiled.

"Thank you, Gob." She stood up and looked around. Heavy footsteps pulled her attention to the stairs, where a man descended from the second floor. She took a step in that direction. He looked up, grey eyebrows raising in surprise as he turned towards her.

"It's you!" He exclaimed in a heavy accent. "The bouncing baby girl, all grown up! Where's that twin brother of yours?"

Korin felt the blood drain from her face. Her head felt lighter, and her relationship with gravity weaker.

"What… W-Who…"

"Collin Moriatry, at yer service." Moriarty chortled. "It's been a long time."

"How do you know about my brother? We were b-"

"What, ya didn't think you was born in that vault, did ya?" He laughed again, cutting her off. Korin's cheeks felt warm, again. She looked away. "Oh, the lies we tell to those we love. Your father brought ya to the Vault right after you were born. To keep you safe, you see. I remember it well… the three of ya stayed in my saloon, after all. And that Brotherhood of Steel gal." Korin opened her mouth to try to say something, but found she had no words. "A widower and his two suckling babes, with nary a tit to suckle. Sorry about your mum. Truly."

"I-"

"But life goes on. Daddy lied; Life's full of little disappointments. Now, you're all grown up, and wondering where dear ol' Dad's run off to, I suppose?"

"Y-Yes." Korin nodded. There was a lot for her to process, but she could focus on this. "How-"

"You seem like a nice kid, so I'm going to be straight with you. Yer Dad was here, and now he's not. I know where he went, _but_ …" he held a finger in the air and smirked, "what you're asking for is information, and information is a commodity. I'll tell ya for… 100 caps. Very reasonable." Korin frowned.

"I don't have 100 caps." Moriarty sucked in a breath.

"Ooh. Tough break, kid." He sighed. "Come back when you have the money, and I'll tell you where he's gone." He waved at her as he walked past, towards the bar. "You know where to find me."

Korin turned and walked out the front door, the things Moriarty told her starting to weigh on her mind. She turned to look for Craterside Supply, hoping Carter had found a way to make them some caps.

She walked up a ramp, and continued onto steep steps up the crater.

* * *

"Here! It's on the house, as thanks for being so cooperative."

Carter took the bottled water Moira held out to him. He opened it and drank deeply.

"Thank you." He gasped. He wasn't in pain. In fact, he felt a little fuzzy - like his body wasn't completely solid.

"How's that Med-X treating you, hmm?" She smiled, resting her jaw against her fist with her elbow on the counter.

"Haven't felt this good in weeks." He smirked as he took a small sip.

The door to the shop opened quickly. Korin swept through, the look on her face setting off several alarms in his brain. He ignored them for the moment.

"Korin! Moira, this is my sister, Korin." Moira studied the two of them for a moment before her face lit up.

"You're twins, aren't you?"

"How did you-"

"This is _fantastic_. I have so many questions… so many experiments… where to start?!" She turned around to rummage through a pile on a work bench. Carter shook his head.

"No thanks." Carter pushed the bottle of water into Korin's hands. "I've been poked and prodded enough for today."

"Carter." Korin's tone caught his attention. He looked at her, and the blank expression she wore scared him. "Moriarty knows where Dad went." He looked at her. "But he won't tell us unless we pay him." Carter stood up a little straighter, ignoring the slight discomfort in his ribs.

"How much?"

"A hundred caps." Carter looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Knowing Collin, it'll be more than that when you go back." Moira said from her worktable. The twins looked at her.

"What?"

"Collin Moriarty is a greedy bastard, to put it lightly." Moira looked at them. "He bought Gob off of some slavers a while back. Collin insists he's not his slave, but expects Gob to pay him back for the purchase, and charges him room and board. And Nova?" She shook her head. "He takes a cut of the money she makes, and charges her the same. It's a never-ending cycle of debt." Moira paused. "He'd snatch you both up in a heartbeat if you let him." Carter looked at Korin. She seemed to know who Moira was talking about.

"That's… It's worse than I thought." Korin put a hand over her mouth. "No wonder… poor Gob."

"You didn't promise to do any work for him, did you?"

Korin shook her head. Moira nodded, seemingly in relief. Carter definitely felt relieved.

"I could use a couple of research assistants, for the book I'm writing. Your brother's already been a big help, but there are other subjects I need to study."

"Like what?"

Moira smiled widely at Korin, and shuffled over to another workspace. Korin looked at Carter, concern growing on her face. He shrugged, having no clue what was in store for them next. Moira seemed a little scatterbrained, to put it nicely, and maybe a little unstable.

"I've got three tasks," Moria turned, her nose buried in some kind of manuscript. "Finding food and medicine, disarming mines, and dealing with radiation poisoning." Moira smiled. "Pick your poison."

Carter exchanged a glance with Korin.

"How about radiation? I know a little bit about that from Dad." Moira shook her head.

"I'm sure you do, but I don't want to hear about it, I want to _study_ it." She looked up. "Over 400 rads on your PipBoy should do, but if you got up to 600 that would be even better."

Carter looked down at the Geiger counter on his PipBoy and felt his jaw drop open.

"Are you sure that won't _kill_ us?" Moira laughed.

"Of course it won't. And when you get back here I'll make you my special rad poisoning cure. You'll be right as rain."

Korin gave Carter a horrified look. What a world to live in, that this was infinitely less cruel than working in a saloon.

"I guess I'll do it." Carter shrugged. He'd been through worse.

"Like _hell_ you will." Korin snapped. "You're injured. I can't let you. I'm doing it."

"Korin-"

"That settles it." Moira clapped, effectively cutting him off. "See you later!" She smiled at the twins, her eyes wide and sparkling. Carter and Korin both backed up and out of the shop. The sky, a dark greenish-blue, loomed above them - a reminder of their lack of lodging.

"Let's find that community housing that the sheriff was talking about, before it gets too dark to see." Korin stated, sounding distant.

"What's up with you, hmm?" Carter gently pushed her. "Don't think I didn't notice something was wrong as soon as you walked in the door."

"It's about Dad." Korin said, quietly. "He said he lied to us."

"How?" Carter stopped walking and faced his sister.

"He said- he said we weren't born in 101. Not Dad, certainly not us. He knew who I was the moment he saw me, and he asked where _you_ were."

"Wow." It was all Carter could say. He was shocked. Not by their father's apparent lie, but that somehow, his feeling of not fitting in was true, in a small way. He frowned and looked down at his feet. "I wonder what else he lied about."

A pause settled between them. Korin leaned forward to rest her face on Carter's shoulder, but they remained where they were, on a rickety scrap bridge over Megaton. The sun continued its descent, leaving little daylight left.

"We'll just have to find him." Korin sniffled, and pulled away. "We'll find him and ask him about everything." She took a deep breath and re-centered. "There's a lot he needs to explain." Carter nodded. "Come on. Let's find a place to sleep."

Carter let her lead the way. By the time they reached the community center, the beds were all spoken for. Korin sighed, but both were too tired to complain. Carter made his way to the least obstructed corner and slid down the wall, noting the Med-X had begun to wear off. He winced, but made himself comfortable. Korin sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head against hers, and the two fell asleep.


End file.
